


Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes (Daisuga Edition)

by RainbowPools



Series: Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Omega’verse, Angst, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, High School, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles, Multi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Post canon, Romance, mild suspense, only sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Daichi and Sugawara’s journey as they develop into their pack’s leader and mother respectively, and how human prejudice against secondary genders can endanger them and the ones they love.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi (past), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012101
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. I Know You’ll Always Catch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome! :)  
> For those of you whom are new, here is a small summary of the THSS universe. Those with secondary genders take up about forty percent of the population, with the most common secondary being alpha, followed by omega, followed by beta. Despite movements to accept secondaries into society, most humans are still not fond of them. Often they find disgust in their animalistic tendencies and natural sexual nature, so violence, discrimination, prejudice, and harassment are unfortunately great commonplace for our secondary gender afflicted individuals. And, here are some terms that might appear in this story that you may not understand at first. 
> 
> **Quickit Help:** Quickit Help is a subscription service that caters specifically to secondaries. It delivers blankets, suppressants, scent patches, and things of that nature to the buyer’s doorstep.  
>  **Buzzed:** This is a state of being cheerful and relaxed due to a scent.  
>  **Intoxication:** A state of being unconscious or very close to it due to a scent.  
>  **Scent puff:** The act of releasing an abundance of pheromones purposefully with the intention to intoxicate, calm, intimidate, or seduce one’s target. 
> 
> Okay, now we’ll have the warning and I will keep you no longer. :)
> 
>  **Warning:** Male pregnancy, and there is falling. So look out. 
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy.

Sugawara blew a heavy exhale, rolling on his other side, the sheets rustling in protest as he pushed them away from his body. It was hot, so hot. He had woken up in discomfort at around one thirty a.m. and had been struggling to get back to sleep for the past quarter hour. Good god. Surviving his third trimester was a lot harder than he had expected, especially with law enforcement working his Daichi so hard as of late. He felt as though he rarely saw him. Daichi was supposed to be home by eight p.m. On normal occasions he was, but then there were nights like these, where he’d call at around nine thirty and apologize for being kept late, and Suga would find himself tumbling off to bed by his lonesome, without his partner, without his alpha. Dear, he was only twenty two and about to give birth to three pups in just two and a half months, and he felt so isolated. Suga’s pregnancy was planned. Daichi’s job payed well and Sugawara did some work of his own at the daycare not too far away. Both of them had always wanted kids and after being together for five years and managing their pack okay for just as long if not longer, they decided they were ready for that step. They did not, in fact, account for the off chance that Suga would have more than one pup on his first litter. It was a very uncommon transpiration, so for him to catch three? Suga circled a hand over his swollen stomach. Suga had gained a bit of weight after high school, but at this moment, he felt he outmatched Bokuto in heaviness. His legs were cramping up, sweat trickling down his temple. His head was pounding, making the faint shadows of the darkened room spin. Thankfully he wasn’t suffering a contraction, but the discomfort was trouble enough. He tossed his head back into his pillow, a dragging whimper escaping his lips. 

“Hey Suga, I know Daichi is busy and feels really bad about it. So, if there’s anything I can do to help you during your pregnancy, whether that’s coming over and spending time with you or just getting you some food or something, please let me know,” Asahi’s sweet offering replayed in his head, and he remembered Asahi, arms coming under Sugawara’s legs as he lifted him up and carried him down the concrete stairs without rails that lead to the restaurant they were eating at. Tender Asahi, cheeks flushed and nose tucked into his sweater to distract from Suga’s scent, which had flared up in sugary waves since his second trimester. He remembered Nishinoya springing next to them, clutching tight to Asahi’s cross body bag. 

“Yeah, I need this big ole boy out of the house so he can stop contaminating the air with his anxiety. So feel free to need his help anytime,” Nishinoya added, to which Asahi pouted, hurdling them all into laughter. That day, Asahi had come to take Sugawara out to eat on his lunch break, Nishinoya tagging along. Suga shifted, still on his side as he retrieved his phone from his nightstand, blinking at his contacts. His heart tightened a bit at Daichi’s, before his gaze slid down to Asahi’s. While he was sure Asahi’s services did extend to the early hours of the mornings, Suga felt guilty just thinking about bothering him so late. He didn’t even _need_ anything. He was just lonely and tired. In addition, Nishinoya had Ben lying, putting Suga first. Suga wasn’t aware of _what_ exactly went on those months ago, but Nishinoya had refused to leave Asahi’s side ever since, and he had promptly dropped out of college. Suga couldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t be selfish. With that decision made, he took a detour to his Patreon and navigated to Ushijima’s profile. You wouldn’t imagine that the stoic, superhuman volleyball player whom once played for Shiratorizawa academy did sleepy ASMR, but he in fact did, and it helped, it really did. Suga selected one of Ushijima’s three hour sleep aids and let his phone play from the bedside table. 

“Good evening, and how are you?” Ushiwaka’s voice rumbled from Suga’s phone, “Guess not so well if you’re having trouble shutting your eyes. Well, how bout we do it together? And you relax while I tell you a story?”  


Suga fluttered his eyes closed and sighed. He traced the bond mark at the curve of his neck. It was a small comfort, too.

Daichi did his best to be quiet as he reentered he and Sugawara’s home with a yawn. He didn’t bother turning on any lights as he took off his shoes and passed through the rooms of the house. He dropped his handcuffs in a box he kept on the living room shelf and shed his utility belt to store beside it. The scent of Suga’s distress tickled his nose, faint, so it must’ve been a while ago. It still tugged at Daichi’s heart without mercy. He made to be especially silent as he entered their bedroom. He was relieved to see Suga sprawled out on their bed, eyes closed and breathing less shallow, the blankets hanging on his hips as Ushijima breathed, slow and relaxing from his phone. Daichi, not so disheartened, offered a tired smile and crossed the room, lifting Sugawara’s phone from the nightstand and pushing pause on the lock screen panel. 

“Hey, I was listening to that you big stupid lug!” Sugawara shouted, in a voice that held no grogginess as he shot his head up to glare. 

“Oh my god you’re awake?” Daichi whirled around to face the bed, dark brown eyes falling on a disheveled, sitting Sugawara. Even bathed in sweat, hair a silvery mess, clothes all wrinkled and cheeks puffed up and flushed in disapproval, he looked breathtaking. 

“Unfortunately,” Suga fanned himself, swinging one leg over the bed’s edge as he hopped off of it. “Welcome back Baby,” he murmured, gliding right into Daichi’s arms. His body finally began to relax in Daichi’s embrace. The ache in his legs decreased as he pressed into Daichi’s chest, leaving passionate kisses over his cheeks and nose. Daichi squeezed him tight, ducking his head into soft moonlight hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  


“Dai-ichi,” Suga pawed at him, singing his name out in that affectionately chastising way unique only to Suga. “Don’t apologize. You’re the best mate anyone in this miserable world could ever ask for. I know that if you could be here with me all the time, you would.” He trailed a finger over Daichi’s fan of eyelashes, “So, what was it this time?” 

“Someone got hit by a car,” Daichi said. Half a police officer’s work was writing reports, and accidents such as this, untimely ones that always seemed to occur just before Daichi’s shift ended, emergencies that required his immediate attention and prompted a lengthy report afterword? Those were the things that made him stay late. It was never the concept of his higher-ups asking him to stay late or himself offering to cover another’s shift. He would choose Sugawara over work in a heartbeat, but he liked keeping people safe. If car accidents and acclaimed gun shots popped up, even if his shift was over, he was obligated not only by his career, but his own moral codes to respond to them and do whatever he could. 

“Oh my god..” Suga drew his fingers to his lips, “Are they all right?” 

“Think so,” Daichi passed a hand over his face, “The paramedics had it under control and she should be able to recover in the hospital.”

“Ahh, I’m sorry,” Suga pulled Daichi into another hug, cradling his head in one hand and massaging swirls into his back with the other. It was a gruesome role that Daichi filled. “How’d the family take it?” Suga cooed, pushing his scent to flutter into the air. 

“They kinda freaked out, mainly about the medical bill. She should be okay though, and then, I told them that the guy who hit her should cover the expenses with his insurance. So, theoretically, everything should be fine. The guy who hit her’s currently being detained. He threw a fit. It would’ve been hilarious if I wasn’t just so ready to go home.” 

Suga gave a soft chuckle, carding his fingers through bristly brown hair. Daichi rumbled, his shy little purr as he nosed at Suga’s neck. Suga whispered his name, his mind going fuzzy as he closed his eyes, tilting his head in that instinctive, almost mechanical motion to bare his neck. Daichi kissed a path over the outline of Suga’s throat, grazing his fangs over creamy skin. Suga moaned, fingers digging into Daichi’s shirt. Sure he was mated and therefore had already experienced the most pleasure any secondary could ever experience when it came to the neck, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t any less sensitive. He could still experience pleasure unbridled from Daichi’s playful nipping and possessive kisses.

“I missed you Waffle,” Suga lifted Daichi’s chin just to peer into those earnest chocolate eyes. He kissed him, rubbed his cheek against his, tucked his head under Daichi’s chin to take his turn at nosing scent glands. 

“Missed you... too... SugarBlossom,” Daichi breathed. Alphas weren’t used to having their scent glands nosed at, especially not pack leaders. They might be even more sensitive there than omegas. Suga always delighted in the way Daichi’s knees would quake, the way he’d blush and look away as his eyes fell half-shut, the way his hands would snap around Sugawara’s hips for purchase. Suga had always had wider hips, and his pregnancy, his body prepping for birth, was not quite helping with that. Still, that was in a chamber in Daichi’s mind reserved specifically for Suga, the only thing he could think about right now, shiny hazel eyes and a troublemaking smile, soft curves and exploratory fingers as one ring of pleasure after another bloomed from his neck. He purred, murmured out Suga’s name. Sugawara hid a tiny snicker in Daichi’s skin, pressing his nose into his scent gland, coaxing out more of Daichi’s gentle, campfire fragrance that bespoke of warmth and fond memories. They stayed there, wrapped in darkness and each other’s arms, the room’s quiet interrupted only by their breathing, until Sugawara stopped swaying in Daichi’s embrace, dozing a little. Daichi kissed his forehead, raising him up into the bed and pulling the blankets up to his waist. He still seemed pretty hot. 

“I’m not going to bed without you,” Suga mumbled, eyes not open, voice dazed, squeezing his pillow. 

“It’s well past two, Kou. Don’t be so stubborn,” Daichi chided, brushing strands of hair from Suga’s face. He still had to snag a shower.

“I’m not,” Suga insisted on a huff, emphasizing his demand by tapping his knuckles on his pillow, “Going to bed without you.”  


Daichi sighed and had to withhold an eye roll, “okay, fine.” Luckily tomorrow was a Saturday and the two could at the very least sleep in.

True to his word, Suga fought slumber until Daichi crawled into bed with him. Daichi sighed, feeling heavy as he dropped under the covers. He was exhausted, but so was the omega carrying three pups beside him. Suga reached for Daichi, pulling him into his arms. He was asleep within the second. As soon as Daichi got comfortable against Suga’s chest, he was asleep too. 

“I’m scared,” Suga whined, and it wasn’t quite like him, but he cowered behind Daichi, clutching tight to the black blazer his mate was wearing. He peaked from behind him, eyeing the tea house they had yet to enter. They were just standing on the sidewalk, under the clouded gray sky, as customers came in and out. Suga had been terrified of most populated areas as he moved through his second trimester and passed into his third. It was to be expected. In history, pregnant omegas never left their homes for any reason. That was more practical in older times, when pack members lived together and there wasn’t much to do. The practice was eschewed in these times, but that instinct to stay and nest, to protect one’s pups had to exist in modern day’s youth in some volume. Sugawara had three pups on the way, and he wanted nothing to happen to any of them. His inner omega was screaming panic at him. There were people in there that might scoff and disrespect him as a pregnant male, maybe even those whom might try to hurt him due to their vendetta against omegas. What about the alphas in there, most of which would find the evidence of his fertility desirable. It’s not like omegas were in wide supply after all. What if someone wanted to try and start something with Daichi? Daichi, whom was simultaneously a whole lot harder and a whole lot softer than what he portrayed himself to be. 

“I know Hun, but they’re all waiting for us,” Daichi turned and took Sugawara’s hands in his. He was freaking out too. His inner alpha was screaming. 

_That’s a threat!_

_That’s a threat!_

_That’s a threat!_

Daichi could probably look at a trash can and his instincts would still go feral. He brought Suga close. “I’ll keep you safe, you know that right?”

“Mhm,” Suga nodded, kissing Daichi’s wrists and taking questionable pleasure in the following shudder. 

“Kay, let’s go Sweetie,” with his hands sliding to Suga’s waist, Daichi guided his partner inside. Sugawara attached himself to Daichi as they entered the sanctity of the tea house, all warm woods and sepia colors. They scanned the house for their pack mates. Forget sleeping in as planned. Tanaka had texted everyone early that morning to see if they were available to get breakfast because it had been a while since the entire pack had just checked in on each other. He was right, and Suga wanted to see his babies so he simply couldn’t decline. He and Daichi traversed the tea house, spotting the Star Winged Corvids, their pack, which consisted of Karasuno’s old high school volleyball team, gathered around a round table toward the back. 

“Hey guys,” Suga’s fear was overcome with doting excitement. He waved one arm and hurried over to them, toeing Daichi along. 

“Slow down! Careful Sweetheart,’” Daichi followed, latching onto Suga’s flowing pink sweater. He was way too hard to keep up with. It was one of those modern, trendy tea houses, like enough to a coffee shop rather than traditional ones made for culture. They called it Bubble Dreams. An odd name, but the tea house was a very pleasant place. Asahi worked part time as one of the bakers, while Kageyama specialized in making the teas and coffees. Some of the folks from the old Shiratorizawa volleyball team commuted there as well, though Suga hadn’t frequented the house enough to encounter them yet. 

“How’s everyone doing?” Sugawara asked, gaze sweeping over his pack mates. He tried to assess how they were doing in the face of his scent. His sugar scent had bloomed in strong clouds upon his pregnancy, and while he would’ve loved to, taking suppressants was not recommended when carrying a baby and nor was wearing scent patches, since the glands would be swollen until the gestation’s end. Whether they were in close relation to him or not, Suga’s packmates would be affected. Yamaguchi was already out of his seat, pulling Sugawara into a tight hug, though Suga suspected that was more from his benign nature than the omega instinct to be near a pregnant member of their kind. Nishinoya had joined in, pinning himself to Suga’s waist and nuzzling into his shoulder. Daichi, whom had settled in a chair beside Asahi, set one firm hand on the table. There was a faint sting to his scent, a sharpness to his gaze. He couldn’t help being possessive, especially not at a time of such vulnerability for both him and Suga. At that, Yamaguchi and Nishinoya retreated back to their own mates. Asahi scented Noya immediately while Tsukishima just barely contained a growl in Daichi’s direction as he pulled Yamaguchi into his lap. The air would have been tense if not for the warm scent of vanilla and sweet almonds that floated up. A cloud of marzipan sweetness settled over the table, coaxing everyone to relax.

“It’s so cool that he can do that,” Hinata breathed, tipping his head back against his seat. He referred to the pack’s only beta, Ennoshita. 

“Thanks for that Ennoshita,” Daichi said, his inner alpha much quieter now as Sugawara sat beside him. 

“Sure,” Ennoshita was leaning his head on Tanaka’s shoulder with an unconcerned smile, flipping through the teahouse’s small pastry menu as though calming an entire pack plus the matriarch and patriarch was as easy as flicking your wrist. 

“Ennochi and I are doing pretty well,” Tanaka propped his elbow on the table, leaning his chin into his hand as he picked up the conversation Suga tried to start. Ennoshita nodded once. 

“How’s school?” Suga tossed a smile in Tanaka’s direction, though his question was more directed at Ennoshita. Ennoshita was studying gender mechanics, a subclass of medical school. Secondary study tended to be relatively simple, not only as someone with a secondary gender, but also as a beta, whom’s nose told them all they needed to know. Indeed, while it was common rumor that alphas had the best noses, it was instead the beta. Still, that didn’t take away from the fact that gender mechanic alumni had to absorb a lot of information and undertake a lot of concepts in a short period of time.  
‘  
“Good,” Ennoshita said, “Work’s going well too. I think I’ve almost made a friend. This one omega from aobajousai’s old team, Yahaba Shigeru.”

“Oh, I know him!” Nishinoya piked up, “He works at the bar with Tanaka and I.”

“Oh y’know what?” Hinata leaned forward in his seat, “The great king and his ace dropped by our house a little while ago and mentioned him.” 

“Yeah, nearly lost his head when Hinata said he knew he was pregnant,” Kageyama grumbled, face buried in his menu. 

“He is pregnant,” Nishinoya said, though he had already spoken about this many times before. “Think he’s maybe close to finishing up his second trimester now.”

“Wait, why did Oikawa and Iwaizumi drop by?” Daichi asked.

“Iwaizumi does delivery for Quickit Help,” Hinata said, “Kageyama ordered me some blankets like two weeks ago and I guess Oikawa came with him.”

“Tch, he’s annoying as always,” Kageyama spat, at last dismissing his menu to the table. He had been hiding in it to avoid socializing. He worked there after all. He new Bubble Dreams’ menu by heart. 

“Sort of like you. A royal pain huh Your Highness?” Tsukishima said. Kageyama twitched. He had long since gotten over the trauma of middle school but the fact that Tsukishima was trying to irritate him well, was, annoying. Yamaguchi jostled Tsukishima’s arm with his elbow with a murmured “c’mon Tsukki.” That drew a rise of giggles from the group. 

“Good morning and sorry for your wait. Wow! We have a lot of you today,” their waiter glided over to their table, clipboard in hand and a singsong ring in his voice. Heads raised to meet him, a lanky individual with long fingers, dainty and slender and demanding attention from their spot wrapped around his clipboard, even more noticeable than the vibrant red swathes his hair was brushed into, wide eyes a similar shade of crimson. Shiratorizawa’s Tendou Satori. Well, Asahi did say some of the Shiratorizawa folks worked here. Tendou’s nose twitched. He had caught whiff of Suga’s impregnated scent, and of course, as another omega, he was attracted to it. Not quite in the predatory ways alphas were, but more of an affectionate curiosity, a sympathy. 

“You smell heavy,” Tendou remarked, as opposed to something like, “when are you expecting?” His gaze slated to Sugawara. 

“Six and a half months,” Suga said. He recollected Tendou a little. He was a strange and instigative person, if his memories of high school served well. 

“How many?” Tendou asked, balancing his clipboard in one hand, the other sliding into his red hair. God it was taking everything he had not to rest his head on Suga’s stomach right there and purr. Omega instincts could be just as wild as alpha’s sometimes. 

“Three,” Suga said. 

“No way!” Tendou’s eyes widened, “Aw congratulations!” He leaned, pressing a kiss to Suga’s silver hair. 

“I know right? I was shocked too,” Suga took Tendou’s jaw between index and thumb to kiss his nose, “Thank you.” He didn’t mind entertaining conversation with him. Daichi did however, head angled, his features tightening up as that powerful scent wafted off of him. An alphaic warning to back off. 

“So, what can I get you lovely gentlemen this morning?” Tendou chimed, his deflation detected only in the way he lowered his eyes to Daichi and the way his scent softened. The Star Winged Corvids placed their orders. Conversation regenerated when Tendou swung by with their drinks and pastries, vanishing through the pass and into the kitchen. His bubblegum fragrance had been dripping with distress.

“Kay so, how’s the baby shower going?” Daichi asked, feeling awkward about accidentally scaring their waiter. Why was an alpha and an omega considered the perfect pair again? When alphas were so rough and omegas were so fragile? 

“Pretty okay. I think y’all are really gonna love it,” Asahi mumbled, ducking his nose into his cup of hot brewed hojicha, inhaling the caramelized aroma to distract from the other pheromones drifting around their table. Asahi’s tender nose often made dealing with pheromones especially difficult, giving him the churning in his stomach he was experiencing now.  
“I know you’re doing a great job,” Suga poked Daichi’s lips with a strawberry tart as he spoke. He was beyond shocked when he learned that the to-be parents were not to plan their baby shower, but the responsibility in lieu fell to the best friend, given the event was a celebration for the parents. Asahi was an obvious choice, but Sugawara was disappointed to find he wouldn’t be going ham on his inner decorator. 

“This guy’s been giving himself anxiety trying to make sure everything’s perfect,” Nishinoya jabbed his thumb into Asahi’s broad shoulder, “But, Kiyoko’s assistance takes some of the stress off. At the very least I can go to the venue to pick up Asahi and not find him in pieces on the floor.” 

“Leave me alone Noya,” Asahi’s cheeks brightened scarlet. 

“Aw yeah, Kiyoko. A shame she couldn’t come with us today,” Daichi said. 

“Yachi fell into heat, that’s why,” Hinata said over a mouthful of melanpan. 

“Chew with your mouth closed,” Kageyama wiped at Hinata’s lips and bloated cheeks with a napkin before biting into his chocolate cornet. 

“Well, the baby shower’s in two weeks so we’ll see them than for sure,” Suga said, rousing a chorus of agreements from the others.

“Have you guys bought the bassinets yet?” Ennoshita asked.

“We’re gonna do that this week,” Suga said. 

“But the babies’ room is all set up,” Daichi added. 

“Mostly,” Suga said. Another wave of giggles. They continued to trade light confabulation well into the hours of the afternoon. 

Parting was getting to be so difficult these days, with each week that pushed Suga closer to his birth. The Tuesday sunlight was pleasant, sifting through the blinds as Sugawara and Daichi shared a quick breakfast of sweet omelets and miso. Afterword Daichi was strapping on his gear and calling his Sargent to confirm that he’d be on duty today. Both Suga’s eyes and heart swelled as he followed Daichi to the front door. 

“I’ll see you tonight My Love,” Daichi crooned, voice bubbling with heartfelt apology as he tugged Suga into an embrace. 

“Come home safe Daichi,” Suga whispered. He didn’t want to leave the safe warmth of his mate’s chest, his strong arms. Alas, reality liked to bite.

“You two Kou,” Daichi squeezed him, “Don’t let those daycare mommies walk all over you.”

“Sure,” a laugh in Suga’s words as he moved to kiss him goodbye. 

“Mr. Suga, your tummy’s bigger!” children were always so honest. Hichiko was one of the more vocal students and there was never a moment where he wasn’t asking questions or making commentary, big green eyes round and quizzical. Sugawara didn’t mind that. In fact he was rather fond of Hichiko but his keen eyes and bold nature did pose a bit of an issue. Sugawara did not in fact need pregnancy to fill out his hips, his thighs, his ass - he liked food and food didn’t like him - but pregnancy had added volume to his curves, of course, and it was in no way a bad thing. The extra weight was a blessing to Daichi and Suga could spill out of skinny jeans and still look hot. However, his pregnancy did present an obstacle in the daycare, one that Suga did not think to consider until Hichiko pointed out the distinct roundness in his stomach. He was pregnant, that was an unchanging fact, but, what was he supposed to tell the kids? A woman expecting? That’s perfectly normal, but a man? Not so much. There was no simple way to explain to this preschooler that he was pregnant. Besides, the daycare’s archives outlined that only a quarter of its child occupants were secondaries, only a quarter. Most of Suga’s students weren’t even aware of secondaries, and would most likely grow up to disgust in them anyways. It was not his business to tell them that he was one of them. It would be doing a disservice to the child and the parent to make the subject known. As another point, the children here were no older than five. There was no logical way for them to even understand what a secondary gender was. Sugawara inwardly facepalmed. He should not, repeat _should_ _not,_ have come to work today. 

“That’s very observant of you Hichiko,” Suga grinned, always with the Chan honorific for his students. The other students were playing around with arts and crafts, and Suga had been going around the room talking to them, insuring they were all having a good time and socially interacting. Hichiko had been smearing orange paint on a canvas but was quickly fascinated with Suga’s presence when he came to check on him. 

“Yay!” Hichiko clapped his hands. Sugawara’s features softened as he glanced over his shoulder to insure someone wasn’t eating the paint, or throwing the paint, or doing anything other than painting with the paint. 

“So, did you eat too much? Like in a cartoon?” Hichiko asked. 

“Uhhh,” Suga blinked. That’ll have to do. “Yeah,” he said. His shoulders slumped with relief as Hichiko busted into laughter. He wasn’t _that_ fat, was he? A little chunky perhaps but not flat out _fat._ Aw well, children would laugh at anything.

Thankfully the rest of the day passed without incident, but that didn’t mean the coming events were any less painful. It didn’t mean Sugawara didn’t make mistakes. Mistake number one, calling Hichiko’s mom. Mistake number two, demurring Terushima’s request. The afternoon was slowly bleeding away as Suga waited for the children’s parents to come and get them, saying goodbye to each and everyone of them, ignoring the funny glances he never failed to receive from most of the adults, and cherishing the happy goodbyes his students would give him. By the time four thirty p.m. rolled around, all the children had cleared from the daycare center, all but two. Susume was a lovely girl, often energetic and talkative with a large appetite, doe faced and brown eyed with waving brown hair just shy of reaching her shoulders. The niece of Terushima Yuuji, and Hichiko was also left. The two sat on mats, keeping to themselves as they played with balls and cubes Suga provided. 

“Hey Terushima,” Suga spoke into the phone, “It’s Sugawara. I notice you’re running a little late? Is everything all right?”

“Oh my god yeah,” Terushima chirped from the other line, “I’m so sorry. My grandmother’s at-home-health-aid didn’t come today and didn’t send a sub either, so I’ve been helping her around the house. We just had an accident with the stove but I promise I’ll be there to pick up Susume in like ten minutes. Is that okay? I can pay extra if it’s any trouble.” 

“Ten minutes is just fine Darling,” Suga said. That was a perfectly good reason to be late. Terushima shouldn’t be responsible for his niece anyways, but Susume’s father was known to be a lousy parental figure so Terushima picked up his slack. Suga had said it was unfair when Terushima told him the story. Terushima had replied with, “I do it for SumeSume, because if she has to deal with my brother’s bull crap, then that’s not fair to her.” Suga had nothing to say to that, impressed by the unadulterated selflessness of the proclamation. _Now,_ Sugawara thought as he dialed the Harujima number, _What’s her excuse today?_

“Hello?” Hichiko’s mom picked up after five rings.

“Hi Ms. Harujima,” Suga greeted, “Um so, I notice you’re running a little late? Is everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine.”

“Wonderful. Do you know when you’ll be swinging by to pick up Hichiko?”

“I’ll be there around six.” 

“Six,” Suga echoed. Did she really just say that?  


“Yes? Is that a problem?”

“You realize that’s an hour and a half from now?” 

“Yes, and?”

“That simply isn’t permitted, not without paying extra.”

“Paying extra? That’s absurd.” 

“You’re asking the staff to stay over an hour and a half past our shifts. How does that not register as inconvenient with you?”

“I don’t need a complaint from people of your type Sugawara.”

“No need to be so shy with me Ms. Harujima. I won’t be offended if you just call me an omega, an animal, a creature,” Suga crooned, in a voice so saccharine and soft. He glanced toward the two kids to insure they weren’t listening. Hichiko and Susume were oblivious as they stacked their blocks and sung tiny songs. 

“You can be as brutal as you want,” Suga continued, satisfied, “They are just words after all. No need for diplomacy when you’ve already overstepped with your prejudice anyways right? So be yourself. I don’t mind, really,”

“Very well,” Harujima huffed, “I don’t need a complaint from slutty cows like you.” 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Suga said, not falling from his gentle tone. “Won’t you instead allow me to fetch our very human manager then? You can hear the complaint from her instead. Maybe that’ll make it better. Although, she won’t tell you any different than me so I personally don’t see how.”  


“I’ll be there at six,” Harujima bit.

“Don’t forget that wallet,” Suga chimed. The line clicked dead and he pocketed his phone. He had behaved coolly but there were tears glittering behind his eyes, his cheeks tinged a light shade of crimson. Pregnancy also made him emotional, another large inconvenience that stretched the extremities of his tolerance. 

‘“Hey Hichiko, Susume,” Suga approached the afore mentioned children, still trying to break the habit of bending over to put him eye-level with them, “Uncle Yuuji’s on his way but Mommy’s gonna be a little late mmkay?” 

They nodded their heads. 

“Hug!” Susume spread her arms. Suga pulled her to his chest and prayed that just once, his babies wouldn’t kick. 

They didn’t.

Regular women weren’t permitted the luxury of leave from work for the duration of their pregnancy. It stood to be fair that omegas weren’t granted that same privilege either. Still, some would argue that pregnant omegas had more to deal with. Sugawara took issue with interacting with the parents of his students. Again, he developed an excess of protection for his pups and was therefore wary of any and all people around him. Speaking with the parents as they dropped off and picked up their kids was made difficult on that account. Sugawara had known Terushima for as long as Susume had been attending the daycare. They had constructed an early evening rapport flowering with chitchat and gossip, and yet, when his pregnancy hit he wanted next to nothing to do with him. His chest tightened as the daycare door’s jingled, a cheerful whisper of lemon brightening the air as Terushima stepped inside. Suga crossed the room, holding Susume’s hand as he guided her to her uncle. 

“Hey Little Lady,” Terushima laughed, ducking down to scoop her into his arms. She giggled and squealed, swinging her legs as she tossed her arms around his neck. It was such a tender exchange, and Suga found an irritated heat tingling at the base of his chest. Why was he still on edge? Why were Daichi and Ennoshita the only things that could set him to calm? His social butterfly retracted into the depths of his stomach and he stepped back. It was always like this when Terushima came. Suga would put fault to Terushima’s identity as an alpha, but Suga couldn’t help blaming himself either. He was a strong man. Why couldn’t he overcome these irrational expressions of fear? Terushima took notice of Suga’s unintentional cowering. He tilted his head to one side and blinked, that easy smile never leaving his lips. He placed Susume back on the floor. Understanding that he wanted some time to talk to Suga, she hobbled off to go busy herself with Hichiko. 

“Hey Suga, it’s all right,” Terushima said, his relaxed demeanor blending into his citrus scent, sweet and acidic Meyer lemons that had images of cool summer orchards and outdoor naps on soft blankets blooming behind Suga’s eyelids. Terushima always took the time to try to ease him, keeping a respectable distance away with his hands posed on his hips, even if all he wanted to do was give a quick hi and thank him for looking after Susume. It invited a soft coil of guilt into Sugawara’s already occupied stomach. He didn’t say anything, swallowed over the lump in his throat and failed to repress his shudder.

“One day closer huh?” Terushima asked. 

“Yeah,” Suga breathed, “I’m ready for it to all be over.”

“I bet,” a chuckle dancing in his words, “Carrying three little pups around has to be exhausting. Hey, make sure you’re takin care of yourself, all right? Drink lots of water, eat healthy, and get lots of cuddles.” 

“Lots of cuddles,” Sugawara repeated the most appealing option. He and Terushima had this talk every weekday afternoon and finally _finally_ Suga’s fraying nerves were coming back to him, settling. 

“Do you need any help cleaning up?” Terushima swept his gaze around the large play room, relieved that Suga’s alarms had stopped ringing. 

“That’s sweet of you but no,” Suga put a hand behind his head, “i have to stay late and watch Hichiko anyways. So if the staff doesn’t get to it, I’ll handle it before I pack up and head home.” 

“Late?” the idea was positively repulsive to Terushima, “Do you need me to keep you company while you’re here?”

“No, don’t worry,” Suga shook his head, “Harujima won’t be here for another hour and a half anyways. I’d hate to keep you so long.”

“It’s not too big a deal,” Terushima said, “Susume and I don’t mind.”

“No please, I couldn’t.” 

He should have said yes. 

Harujima was irate. She was perfectly human but the crimson in her cheeks and nose, the taut lines her visage was pulled into, the bare frustration radiating off her in ripples, it gave Suga as much anxiety as an alpha would. The bell jingled as Ms. Harujima entered the daycare center. She marched over to where Hichiko was sitting in Suga’s lap, snatching the child from his arms and into her own. 

“That seemed excessive,” Sugawara got to his feet. 

“I’d prefer you **not** to touch my child,” Harujima snapped.

“Well, I work here so, I don’t know what to tell you,” Suga shrugged his shoulders, “Anyways, enough of that. Hope you brought your wallet.”

“It’s in my car,” Harujima said, spinning on her heel and exiting the building. Hichiko squirmed in her arms, spouting inquiries about why his mother seemed so hateful toward his favorite caretaker. Sugawara followed after. He didn’t want to hazard the chance of Harujima not returning, just driving away without paying and landing herself in a lot of trouble with the manager. Jen Sakurai was a pleasant woman but when it came to her daycare her patients was comparable to a toothpick. Suga made an umbrella over his eyes with one hand. The sun was bright today, casting white afternoon light down onto the parking lot. Harujima shushed her son as she strapped him into his car seat, then, shutting the door, she whirled around to face Sugawara, whom she didn’t know had followed her. “What are you doing!?” she hissed. 

“Waiting on your extra two thousand yen,” Suga replied with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He stood at the front door to Harujima’s BMW. 

Harujima scowled. 

“Listen, this isn’t about me,” Sugawara waved his hands in placation, “I know you don’t like me for some entitled unjustified reason, but I’m looking out for you. Manager Sakurai is a very punctual and shrewd person and will more than likely suspend Hichiko’s care by three or more days if the requested requirements aren’t fulfilled, like paying extra if your child overstays their welcome, especially since you have a record of tardiness.” 

“Fine,” Harujima grumbled, and in a grand display of frustration, stepped forward and _shoved_ Sugawara out of the way. _Shoved!_ Her hands met his shoulders and thrusted forward. A gasp left Sugawara’s lips as his already shaky balance was ripped away. The world traveled in slow motion as his weight dropped from the force. His head banged against the car mirror. Pain bloomed in his skull then he was hitting the ground. Pavement scraped at his skin through his white blouse as he rolled. His heart had stopped beating, breaths taken away by a yelp. He ended up on his back, shady black spots invading the corners of his vision. It wasn’t a big fall, and yet, he couldn’t move. The blood drained from his body, pooling in his thighs.

At that moment, Sugawara felt as nothing mattered. As his head spun, only two thoughts circled through his mind. 

His pups, and Sawamura Daichi. 

“Oh god,” Daichi groaned, a hand pressing to his temple. The pain had come from no where at all. A sudden pounding headache, like a mallet was resonating against the walls of his skull. A pressure built behind his eyes, opalescent sparks glittering in his vision. It didn’t stop there. His blood was singing hot, spreading a flush down his face, his neck, his arms. A vacancy consumed his stomach, creeping up to his chest and making it so cold it hurt. His heart throbbed in his ribs, an erratic percussion. There was an ache in his thighs, prompting a feeling of heaviness that made him stumble. Nothing hurt more than his neck though. It burned, a jagged heat that impaled his entire throat and collar. The scent of sugar tickled his nose. 

“Careful Sawamura,” Daichi’s partner Yosashi caught Daichi mid-stumble, planting his hands on his shoulders and steadying him. They had been taking a short break at the gas station, hanging out in the parking lot when Daichi had fallen, his pocky clattering to the concrete. 

“You all right?” Yosashi asked. 

“N-no,” Daichi stammered, tucking his countenance into his palm. This was a feeling he never in his life wanted to experience. 

Sugawara was in danger, real, true, critical danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, our boys aren’t doing well! O.O  
> Thank you so much for reading. Comments help me bring life to my stories, and kudos are much appreciated as well. :)  
> Take care my beautiful angels <3


	2. Flashback: It Starts with a Pair

Whoever claimed that high school consisted of the best four years of your life wasn’t directly right, but not dastardly incorrect either, especially in the case of secondaries. It was true that high school years stood as a conduit for all manner of terrible things to happen, but it also gave way for growth, experience, filling the mind in ways with which to tackle the adult world. Or, that was as Daichi, Japan’s most painfully hopeless optimist, would say. Suga would still say that high school sucked, sucked a lot. Undeniably though, those years had been gripped with psychedelic, contagious excitement and indisputable memories that would struggle to leave the hippocampus. For secondaries and secondaries only, the most prominent of these is, in fact, the day one presents. Presenting would in fact determine your social status for the next four years. If you had a secondary at all, you would drop a few margins, losing the respect of most regular humans. Alphas, while not earning a human’s favor, would receive a cozy spot somewhere near the top of the metaphorical social ladder. Omegas would either be lusted over and popular or lusted over and mistreated, more often than the former is the latter. And well, most betas were overlooked, their worth not yet understood, sometimes it never would be. But, the effects of presenting weren’t all bad. There was the swell of pride that came with discovering whether you’d be a mom, dad, or stress pillow - omega, alpha, or beta respectively - the new social relations you could form with other members of your appointed gender, and of course, the opportunity of packs.

“Hey Ashley!” Suga through his hand up in greeting, catching the attention of his very much not named Ashley friend. It was a balmy morning despite the year was shifting into the late weeks of autumn, the sky a cool misty gray, a warm breeze rustling through clothes and ruffling bundles of tree leaves, scattering stray pebbles and fallen blossoms. Suga clutched his school bag against his waist as he approached the bus stop.

“Uh, Sugawara. You know that’s not his name right?” Daichi whispered beside him. He had walked with him, as was their routine since they met in Volleyball club.

“Huh?” Suga didn’t slow his pace, quite oblivious to his mistake.

“Don’t worry about it Daichi,” Ashley-not-Ashley gave a sheepish smile from his spot on the bench, brushing at the lovely auburn hair over his ears. The bus wouldn’t arrive for another ten minutes. Our trio had made it appoint to arrive early to give them more time to chat. Daichi and Suga took seats on either side of Asahi.

“So, Suga,” Asahi settled his chin in his hands, a small pout shaping his lips. “About that cursed video you sent me last night.”  
Suga took a moment to process Asahi’s words, searching the compartment of his brain cataloguing all internet related things. His features bloomed with manic glee as he recalled the YouTube video he linked to Asahi, that of a person attempting to devour a live squid to the very cheerful Jpop melody everyone this side of the generation was far too familiar with. Asahi’s expression fell as the contents of said video replayed in his mind, and he tipped his face into his awaiting palm, an exasperated groan rolling from his lips. His reaction was comedy gold to Sugawara, prompting him to hunch over into fits of sprouting laughter. 

“Wait, I didn’t get any videos from Suga,” Daichi said, “What was it?” 

“I’m not quite sure you wanna know,” Asahi mumbled. Suga’s laughter only bubbled higher, louder. “Here, lemme show you,” he choked between clouds of giggles, swiping his phone from his pocket and navigating to his YouTube page. Daichi leaned over to watch. Sugawara’s breath briefly departed from his lungs. They were almost touching. Daichi’s heat resonating warm over Suga’s skin. It was not love at first sight, no, but Suga had admitted to himself, when he first saw Daichi, that he was incredibly attractive for a gentleman fresh out of middle school. And if Suga’s sensitivity to Daichi’s presence was any attestation, then perhaps as the months they spent together rolled by, Sugawara’s affinity for him only grew. Daichi had snagged his curiosity. He was someone Sugawara wanted to figure out. He wanted to take the pieces of Daichi’s puzzle and do whatever he chose with them, be able to take him apart and slot him together whenever he so desired. He wanted to be the one to make Daichi smile in a way no one else could. Suga wanted his hands to be the ones that sent electricity up Daichi’s buttery skin. First year dreams never came true however, and Daichi was confirmed to already be in a relationship with someone. It was a long distance relationship with someone by name of Kuroo something, a tall, sinfully handsome individual Daichi met the summer before high school. Sugawara hadn’t really been attentive to the rest of the story, too engrossed in the dreadful emptiness of his heart splintering open. Daichi’s gasp split him from his thoughts. His vision refocused. Daichi’s hand cupped over his mouth, eyes enormous with horror from the woman on Suga’s phone screen, attempting to wiggle a live, squirming squid into her mouth. Suga shook his head, feeling the pull of his usual manic grin, that which bespoke of troublemaking and general havoc reeking. Daichi was in love with someone that wasn’t Suga. That was okay with Suga. It was Suga’s willingness to be happy for him and his desire to be around him that marked Sugawara’s care for him. 

“I told you you didn’t wanna see,” Asahi mumbled. Suga was bursting back into mirth while Daichi gawked at the screen. That was how they spent their mornings, waiting for the bus while Suga laughed his ass off, Asahi burrowed into whatever sweater or sweatshirt he was wearing, and Daichi either telling a story or responding to whatever untoward thing Suga invited to his awareness. Not many people had such serene friendships. Few people had friends at all. So, while Suga would’ve preferred he have the privilege of pecking Daichi on the cheek and calling him cute for his reaction, he still found himself lucky, fortunate to have them both. Would presenting change that?

* * *

Sugawara was concerned, when the lunch hour rolled around and he located his friends at their usual table, and moreover, Suga’s typical appetite had dropped. He didn’t eat a lot, not a ton, not in his opinion, but food was the best part of anyone’s day, wasn’t it? The decrease in desire for said food, especially so suddenly, was rather concerning. He didn’t quite feel full either. His stomach was still empty and yet when he opened his bento, he hadn’t the sense to pick up his chopsticks and get his sustenance into his mouth. It was the worst feeling, quite possibly, he had ever been made to experience. Another odd thing? The cafeteria seemed filled with excessive noise. Suga had never minded the constant chatter of the cafeteria, contrary to Asahi whom wore headphones to in part muffle the sound, but now, the constant bouncing of excitable conversation was rendering Sugawara uncomfortable. Every spring of voices echoed in his head, setting a painful reverberation throughout his skull. He glanced once, twice, thrice between Asahi and Daichi as they exchanged stories and random complaints. Why did their voices sound so muffled, as though Suga’s head was dipped under water and the ripples were all he could hear? He blinked, privy to the way his vision blurred, swinging in and out of focus. 

“Sugawara?” Daichi’s voice was naturally rough and raspy, now sweet and concerned as his palm pressed into Suga’s brachium, as his fingers curled around his sleeve. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“You haven’t eaten anything, and you haven’t joined the conversation when you’re usually the one to start it,” Asahi’s pitch was rising, breaths shallow, on the verge of panic. Suga tried to center himself. Asahi suffered from General anxiety disorder and Suga would have liked very much not to be the chief cause of one of his panic attacks, though he was feeling rather lightheaded himself. 

“Don’t worry about it,” it came out strained, unconvincing. His hand moved to his stomach in a lousy attempt to soothe the sudden nausea coiling there. What the hell was happening? “I..” Suga forced words out, but his lips were having trouble keeping up with his thoughts. Or maybe his thoughts were struggling to organize themselves. This flare-up of discomfort had spurred from no where. “Asahi, I’m okay,” he said, firm in his delivery. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he detected Asahi’s breathing as it slowed. Good, he thought, as Asahi’s arms came around him, pulled him against his chest, russet hair tickling his brow as Asahi ducked his face into platinum hair. 

“Suga, you’re really warm,” Asahi murmured, “I think you’re catching a fever or something.”

“What?” Suga drew away from him. It was true that the winter season was approaching, but Suga seldom got sick. He touched the back of his palm to his forehead and felt no abnormal heat, the only such thing being a burning that had pushed beside the nausea in his stomach. There was so much warmth pooling in his stomach he felt he could grill a chicken with just his midriff. It spread heat all over, up his chest and down his thighs, across his arms and along his back. Still though, his skin didn’t feel too warm.

“You’re really hot,” Daichi said, repudiating his observation. His hand was against his neck. Suga drew a trembling gasp. He had always been hyper aware of Daichi’s touches, of his words, of his actions, but this, this was like no other feeling. Daichi’s hand, cool and callous on his neck, threw a string of chills down his back and for a second, prompted splotches of black to pop into his vision. 

“Well I,” Suga leaned, braced his hands on the table, “i did start feeling kinda sick just now. It is getting cold.” He was trying to reason with himself more than them. 

“Should I take you to the nurse’s office?” Asahi asked. 

“No, I got it,” Sugawara shook his head and rose to his feet. His wobbling knees and questionable balance convinced no one, but he hobbled from the cafeteria before either of them could argue against him.

* * *

The sky slipped from its gray sheet, now a clear cerulean as the afternoon took hold. Suga stared up, the white sun in the corner of his eye as he waited on the front yard bench for his parents to come and get him. He was writ with shock when the nurse said his body temperature was unacceptably high, and recommended he go home early to weather his fever. Suga really didn’t get sick often, and while a fever should be none too surprising, something about this one felt off. Was it the heat in his stomach? Or wait, was that pain now? Yes, it was definitely pain. A huge consuming ache. Was dizziness a common fever symptom? Relief eased his nerves when he spotted the familiar silhouette of his mother’s car parking. His mother was the first to exit the vehicle, rushing across the school yard to meet him at the bench, his father not far behind. 

“The nurse said you had a fever,” his mother Kotomi stated, lips pursed. She didn’t touch his forehead to check as per usual, only furrowed her brows and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sugawara’s father had settled down on the bench beside him, taking his son into a deep hug just overwhelmed in nuzzles and forehead kisses. 

“Yeah,” Sugawara relaxed, tilting his head to his father’s shoulder. 

“But you don’t catch fevers, and when you do, it’s always in the summer,” Kotomi said. It was an odd paradox that had bloomed into an inside joke amongst the family of three. Sugawara raised an eyebrow. This too, this conversation, felt off.

“You’re not sick Sweetheart,” Kotomi continued, “No, if my nose serves me correctly, then you’re presenting. An omega I think, if the sugary smell you’re now giving off is any indication.” Suga let the shock nestle in him, then exploded in laughter. His mother was so direct, and he should’ve expected it really. He was presenting as an omega. The stabbing at his stomach was outweighed by the fluttery rhythm of his heart. Suga had of course known he’d present. Both his parents were secondaries, but he was beyond ecstatic to be presenting as an omega. He was such a mom at base. It would’ve eaten at him had he presented as anything else. Cheerfully, he let his father scoop him up and carry him to the car.

* * *

He spent the next week at home, ensconced in his bedroom. Presenting was miserable. One spent most of their time in a drunken, lustful haze, only, much unlike the effect of alcohol, one did not forget all that they did, all the obscene thoughts that traveled through their mind. We mustn’t discredit the terrible contractions that Sugawara endured either, all across his body, but most dominantly at his hips and thighs, tripled with the ever accompanying head spinning and volcanic body heat. An aspect Suga was not quite so proud to admit, the fact that a certain unpresented gentleman, ruffled brown hair and kind eyes, dexterous hands and butter skin, broad shoulders, occupied the forefront of his wet dreams and fantasies. When his presentation had finally ended, and that incessant heat left, Sugawara had a new sense of both shame and pride.

* * *

“Suga, are you okay?” Daichi called. Sugawara was a little late to the bus stop, but they still had a couple minutes to spare in confabulation. None of them had sat down, all in a triangle around the bench they had come to know as their best friend spot. 

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Asahi added, hurried, panicked, no new thing.

“Oh I..” Suga couldn’t form coherent syllables, as an issue he had not considered made itself visible, now galloping to the center of his mind. What was he to tell Asahi? There were two types of presentation, the expected and the unexpected. While no one ever knew quite when their presentation would hit them, the term was more lose, referring instead to genetics. An expected presentation meant that one knew, in at least some capacity, that they would present because one or both parents had a secondary gender. An unexpected presentation was not genetic. One did not know that the presenting was coming because both parents were humans. Sugawara and Daichi were born into secondary families. They knew they would present in their high school years , but Asahi? When asked his standpoint on secondaries Asahi had simply replied with, “I don’t understand them, and I probably won’t be one either.” There was nothing bitter or hateful in his tone, but something about Asahi always made one feel just a little bit judged. Out of concern for losing their newest and only friend, Sugawara and Daichi had retracted from telling Asahi of their secondary side, of the identity unapproved by human society. 

“Was your fever that bad?” Asahi asked. 

“You only get sick in summer, if at all,” Daichi said easily, shrugging one shoulder. 

“Yeah I know,” Sugawara tossed a hand behind his head. He glanced into Daichi’s earnest eyes. Their warmth and honesty would always console him. There was a swell of pride too. Suga had gone through so much in the past week. A hundred sixty one hours of teary cramps and dissatisfied orgasms, and now he was new. He was multipurposed and dynamic. He now belonged to another community, and Daichi would soon join him too. Another swell of something, this time alacrity. What if Daichi presented as an alpha? Sure he was dating Kuroo, but it would still be nice to have an alpha friend around.

“I didn’t get sick,” Suga said, emboldened by the concept of positive faith, “I presented.” The deep genre of shock flicked onto Daichi and Asahi’s features. Asahi was especially thrown off. In the same instance he ducked his head and slumped his shoulders, Daichi lit up with a mixture of curiosity and glee. His hands came down on Suga’s shoulders, “Really? What’s your gender?”

“I’m an omega,” red found Suga’s cheeks as he said it, eyes dazzling, almost green as he cocked his head with a simultaneously sheepish and smug grin. 

“That’s incredible!” Daichi squeezed, and dragged him into one of his grisly hugs. Suga didn’t mind being crushed in his arms, his own coming around Daichi’s back. They broke away, two pairs of eyes falling on Asahi. 

“This doesn’t change anything, right?” Sugawara asked, his voice soft, dimmed with worry. There was a vacant cycle churning throughout his tummy.

“It changes nothing,” Asahi said, no smile, but no insincerity or distaste either. He was as sedate as ever. 

“You sure?” Daichi asked. Asahi nodded, though the action was stiff and gradual. Sugawara noticed the way his own saccharine scent flared up. It wasn’t as sweet as it had been, now with some underlying emotion. Suga blinked. He could now smell emotions? 

“Asahi, Buddy, what’s on your mind right now?” Daichi asked, “You’ve gone really still and it seems like you’re not happy with Suga’s presentation.”

“I’m not,” Asahi said. Suga’s heart took a dive. The floor fell away and he grasped fast to Daichi’s blazer to combat the forward plunge of his body. Daichi wasn’t much better, his figure going numb. They gaped at Asahi, eyes widened. He hated secondaries after all? 

Asahi looked to one side and stuffed his hand in his hair, fingers tangling up and tugging. “But that’s not because you presented as an omega,” he continued, “It’s because you presented at all. Suga, this is great, but I’m also really worried about you. The world isn’t exactly **nice** to secondaries y’know? What’ll I do if you get hurt?”

“Aw, Asahi, don’t worry about me,” Suga pulled his giant friend into a hug. Asahi’s warmth was a conduit for his relief. He noticed the way his own scent sweetened. This talent could prove quite useful. Another perk to his new identity. He smiled, fighting the odd urge to kiss Asahi’s cheek. “I’ll be okay. That’s just something I’ll have to deal with and I know you’ll protect me.”

“And me,” Daichi joined the hug.

“What do you mean by that?” Asahi peered incredulously through his lashes.

“My parents are secondaries, so I’ll be presenting too, as an alpha hopefully,” Daichi dropped this bomb with a simple clap to Asahi’s shoulder. 

“You can’t put that sort of pressure on me,” Asahi choked, but he squished them against his body. They laughed.

And they were surprised, because it wasn’t just Daichi who presented as an alpha, but Asahi as well.

* * *

Star Winged Corvids, badass a name as it was, was recommended by Kageyama. He had blown everyone away with the suggestion of the pack name, but, in actuality, the idea for the Karasuno Volleyball pack had been brewing a great while before Kageyama had joined. The sense to father a pack fell on Daichi directly following his presentation. It was something that never quite left his mind, an essence that wormed its way into every crescent of his life. He couldn’t think of other secondaries he met without wondering, if only for a minute, where they’d fall in his family dynamic. He couldn’t doze off in class without dreaming up his life as a patriarch. And of course, there was Daichi’s natural talent for lecturing, scolding, and spreading corybantic, nonsensical positivity, qualities that all pegged him as a dad in high school and rewarded him free eye rolls. He would always devote a little bit of time to sculpting the specifics of his ideal secondary family, and by his second year, was putting it to action. It begun with Suga, someone Daichi could absently lean on at anytime, someone Daichi was fully aware he needed in the physical, spiritual, and emotional sense. It had been a tough day. Even with the amazing libero that was Nishinoya, a hyperactive first year omega whom had joined and pretty much saved Karasuno, even with their strong dependable Asahi, they had still lost their big game. It wasn’t anything new. As the old coach Ukai had observed, Karasuno was use to losing. They had a passion for volleyball. Their team wasn’t good enough. That was it. Rudimentary skill was there but they needed something more to carry them. They needed wings, and their inability to fly had brought them to another loss.. Nishinoya had taken it hard, so had Tanaka. Asahi, not quite as passive as usual, had taken the loss pretty hard as well. Ennoshita hadn’t expected the loss and was therefore distraught. Kinoshita was a tad optimistic, and Narita subdued. Kiyoko had displayed no manner of feeling toward their loss, though Daichi suspected she was broken over it as well. Yes, they had gotten use to failure, but it still bit every time. Daichi, after the game, undertook the task of cheering up the team, Suga at his side. If they were going to win the next one, they’d have to pick themselves up first. So a sleepover at Daichi’s subpar home was conducted. One filled with sentimental speeches from Suga and uplifting lectures from Daichi, an unhealthy amount of snacks and sneaking into the refrigerator to snag the Sawamura’s booze and mix them with soda. This particular detail was mainly orchestrated by Tanaka and Nishinoya, and Daichi was far too fond and Suga far too crazy for either of them to deny them the pleasure. So the underage drinking was condoned, questioned only by Ennoshita. Senior and Madame Sawamura were at a friend’s house anyways, so the volleyball club wouldn’t get caught. 

“I think that was a success,” Suga spoke in hushed tones as he tiptoed around the living room, attempting to be as unobtrusive as possible as he helped Daichi clean up their group’s holy too gargantuan mess. The snack wrappers and popcorn bags would inevitably crinkle, the cups would inevitably clink, but Suga was betting he could handle them gently enough as not to wake the others. 

“Yeah, me too,” Daichi swept his gaze across the living room. It was small, crammed with its new occupants. Only the illuminations from the TV stood for light, colors of dark and white flashing over the walls. They had crowded innumerable blankets and pillows over a couple futons they pushed together, transforming the wood floors into an ocean of soft things. Daichi and Suga would take the couch and settee respectively. Ennoshita, Tanaka, Kinoshita, and Narita were all piled on top of each other in the center of the makeshift bed. Asahi had retreated to the edge of the structure. Unbeknownst to him, Nishinoya had wiggled up and pressed into his tummy, their legs tangled as they snoozed on their sides. Kiyoko was with them, face tucked into Asahi’s waving hair as she clung to him from behind. Daichi could picture the antics that would proceed in the morning. Asahi would probably scream when he woke before descending into a million different versions of red, and Nishinoya would watch it all with a serpentine grin, while Tanaka either laughed until he was choking or seethed over Kiyoko being so intimate with Asahi. Ennoshita would panic because Asahi was panicking, and Kinoshita and Narita would vanish to avoid the chaos, Kinoshita no doubt leaving a somehow sweet and terribly rude remark. Meanwhile, Suga would be taking pictures while Daichi would be working to soothe Asahi’s incoming anxiety. Daichi grinned at the idea, following Suga into the kitchen to dispose of their trash. He checked the time on the oven. Almost two a.m. 

“Hey Sugawara,” Daichi approached Suga at the sink counter, “Thanks for doing this with me.” 

“Sure,” Suga said, breezily, just barely turning on the water to rinse a glass. “We make a good team, huh?” The words ran right to Daichi’s heart, filling it with warmth, a brand new smile replacing his old one. 

“Yeah, we do,” he nodded in agreement, “We’re all pretty good with each other.” He chose his next words with care, “What do you think? You think we’d make a good family? Like a pack?”

A pause, then, “Oh yeah.” Suga’s voice let out in a breathy sigh, “I’ve honestly felt an attachment to these losers plus you for a long while now.”

“Hey, what about Asahi?” 

“Nope, he’s a loser too.” 

“Wow, Sugawara. So I’m not a loser?” 

“Nope.”

Something about it had another wave of joy blossoming through Daichi, even if Suga was just being jocose. 

“So um, y’know,” Daichi pulled his hand up to shuffle it around in his hair, “I’ve kinda been wanting to start a pack for a little bit now. I think it would be a good idea. It’d be a place for these kids to go whenever they’re feeling alone, or when they need help. A family, like I said.” 

“Kids?” Sugawara snorted, “You’re already talking like a dad. You aren’t much older than them y’know?”

“C’mon,” Daichi jammed his elbow into Suga’s side, “Don’t act like you haven’t been mothering people since you were twelve.” Suga laughed, a soft, luminous noise that Daichi never knew he needed to hear. 

“So you wanna start a pack with them?” Suga asked. 

“Specifically, I’d like to get a pack going with you,” Daichi said. The words struck Suga like a needle. A sharp, precise blow to his chest, in the center of his heart. His hand came up to his chest and he turned to face Daichi fully. 

“With me?” he echoed. 

“It starts with a pair,” Daichi said, charming in how gentle he was, how he veiled his excitement in his relaxed veneer. Sugawara’s expression fell for a moment, and his brown eyes lowered to the floor. 

“What about Kuroo? Wouldn’t you rather start a pack with him?” he asked when his gaze finally returned to Daichi. 

“No,” Daichi said. There was a familiar heat to his cheeks at the thought of his present lover, a chiseled face and sweet smile sliding into his memory. Kuroo played volleyball too, for an old rival team of Karasuno’s. Neither of them cared so much for the lore. It meant nothing to them at the moment. They were too similar at times, Kuroo and Daichi, both alphas, both authoritative sweethearts. Kuroo wanted to start a pack, and both he and Daichi already had an omega in mind for the matriarch. Daichi had Suga, and Kuroo wanted his childhood friend Kenma. There wasn’t a rule that explicitly outlined the pack matriarch had to be the patriarch’s mate. 

“Only an omega can fill the role of pack mommy,” Daichi said, “and I want that person to be you. Could think of no one better to guide Karasuno into adulthood and beyond. Besides, Kuroo and I may be dating but I feel closest with you. I’d be most comfortable and feel more successful if I had you to lead the pack with me. Kuroo wants to lead his own pack anyways, and ours is gonna be better than his.”  
Daichi’s smile was infectious, so too was the shimmer in his brown eyes. It was enough. The night could’ve been magical, ending with a long kiss and a pact to help Daichi in every way he could, as his partner, but this ..

“I’d love that,” Suga murmured, and he would. Daichi’s inviting scent fluttered into the air, campfires and tender nights, warmth and affection. It made Suga’s knees weak and he collapsed into a hug to mask it. Daichi’s arms came around him and held him close. He purred, nosing at Sugawara’s silken hair. Suga cuddled closer into his chest, letting free his own happy purr. 

This was enough. 

Sugawara’s vision didn’t quite clear, but he squinted through the blurriness. He had yet to move. His heart rabbited against his rib cage. There was a screaming pain in his stomach. A contraction, he understood, this one intense and white. Did that mean his pups were moving? Were they aware of his fall? Either way he was certain the pain wasn’t a good thing, nor was the liquid trickling down his thighs. It wasn’t a lot, but Suga knew well enough to recognize it as blood.

The fall had made him bleed!

What the hell happened to him!?

What should he do!?

“Hospital..” he croaked, because Harujima hadn’t offered to help him. She had stood ogling as though _he_ had been the one to push _her._

“What?” Harujima asked, still in shock. 

“Please ... call someone for me...” Suga whispered, “My pups are in trouble..”  
Harujima backed away from him, as though he could possibly harm her from his mutilated state. He expected disgust to coat her features but it was more like horror. Without another word, facial cue, or glance, she retreated to her car. Suga still didn’t move as he watched the BMW pull from the driveway. She had chosen to leave him alone. Alone, in pain, bleeding, with three pups in his stomach. Humans really were heartless. Suga spiraled into despair. His vision wasn’t just blurred with his dizziness, but now with the cascades of tears that stung his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am going through sad girl months so this story is sort of melancholic as well. Happy ending though, promise. :) Stay tuned to catch Daichi’s point of view, past and present. :)  
> Comments help me so much, and slide me a kudos if you enjoyed.  
> I’m wishing you guys the best, so please take care of yourselves Sweeties. It’s okay to make self-love a priority. <3


	3. Flashback: We Change, and Change, and Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! :)  
> Just here with a trigger warning. Look out for panic attacks, and there’s lots of crying. Very emotional chapter we got goin on here.

Daichi had never wanted to leave this. Suga’s words would come echoing back in his head - _what about Kuroo? Wouldn’t you rather start a pack with him?_ \- whenever he thought of it, the little time he had with Kuroo. It made waking up such a bother. He could wake up with the promise of romance, newness, tender warmth and affection, but he always woke up with dread. Every morning spent was one less he had. What a terribly counteractive way to think. Daichi was confounded at himself. He was being rather negative for someone deemed Japan’s most hopeless optimist, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the empty pang that absorbed his chest when he woke up on Saturdays like this, knowing his time with Kuroo was limited. Long distance was hard, it really was, especially for secondaries, those whom depended on closeness and touch. The constant longing for Kuroo had always been present, problematic and eating at Daichi’s energy, but he could put up with it. He had to. He loved him too much to pul out from exhaustion, to be irked and taxed by something neither of them could control. So he tried to push it to the back of his mind as he rolled on his back, wrapped in the sheets that smelled so much like Kuroo, whom kept his bed pushed so close to the window Daichi could feel the suffusing warmth of the sun’s rays spilling through the glass. He had taken the train to Tokyo. He tried to make the trip as many weekends as possible. It wouldn’t always work out, but he was lucky, fortunate this weekend did.

“You okay?” Kuroo’s voice rumbled from beside him. The sheets rustled as he shifted, stretching his arms and shoulders as a grand yawn passed through him, his bed head as gloriously disheveled as ever. 

“I’m fine,” Daichi rolled on his side to face him, a smile tugging at his lips. He adored the way Kuroo looked in the morning, gross and dry with eye crusties and drool on his chin.

“You don’t smell fine,” Kuroo said. A bashful chuckle as Daichi’s cheeks warmed and he scratched at his ruffled brown hair. He had forgotten how feasible it was for secondaries to sense emotions. 

“You wanna talk?” Kuroo spread his arms, smile never leaving his lips, an invitation for a hug. 

“There’s nothing to talk about really, same old stuff. Just in my head,” Daichi mumbled, “I won’t object to a morning cuddle though.” He rolled into Kuroo’s chest, hands coming up his back as he tangled their legs. Kuroo squeezed him, allowing no inches between them as he kissed and nuzzled into Daichi’s hair. Daichi’s muscles eased, eyes fluttering closed. His mind emptied. It was a pleasant vacancy as he danced his fingers up and down Kuroo’s absurdly broad back, over the distinct delineations of his shoulder blades. His fingers made their way up, lodging in Kuroo’s mess of sable locks and scratching at the scalp. Kuroo’s body fell limp, a low purr vibrating through his chest. It transmitted to Daichi. He could smell it, the cherry rosewood and sweetened smoke that made up Kuroo’s scent. The fragrance was light, soft as it flooded Daichi’s nose, coaxing him to experience the same weightless, content sensation Kuroo was feeling. Daichi blew a sigh, burying his face in Kuroo’s chest, in the firm sunny skin there. Kuroo’s arms tightened around his waist, and they stayed like that. Long moments glazed by. There was nothing but them in one another’s embrace, both soaking up the warmth they each emitted, basking in the morning sun, getting buzzed off of each other’s scent. Daichi wasn’t sure for how many minutes they lingered in that peace, but he was drifting back to sleep, the world a sky of periwinkle clouds around him, when bumping and wrestling from across the one-story home snapped him from his stupor. Kuroo shook from his daze as well, his body stuttering as he jerked to a sit. 

“What’s the matter?” Daichi groaned, sitting up as well, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Nothing,” Kuroo relaxed, “Dad’s up. He’s gonna want breakfast soon.” No more explanation needed. Kuroo slipped from bed, ignoring the protests of his sleep fogged brain, and headed into the bathroom. Daichi followed after, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and selecting a playlist. He dropped his phone on the counter and let the music thrum. Kuroo had a passion for aggressive Kpop rap, so he let that wake them up as they got ready for the morning. Daichi did his best to comb away Kuroo’s tangles as the latter brushed his teeth and washed his face, then the pair transposed. Once done in the bathroom, they returned to Kuroo’s bedroom to get changed. Daichi dug through the contents of his suitcase while kuroo rifled through his closet. Fully clad and significantly less crusty than before, the pair ventured into the kitchen. 

“So, how’s pack life goin?” Kuroo asked as he gathered the ingredients for a simple breakfast of miso and rice. 

“Is that gonna be enough for the three of us?” Daichi raised an eyebrow, leaning against one of the kitchen counters. 

“Nah,” Kuroo shrugged one shoulder as he splayed the ingredients out by the stove, “Just for Dad. I got a bonus at the restaurant this week though. Well..” he rubbed at the base of his neck, “it was actually more like I’ve been getting a lot of tips recently, so i thought we could go to the pancake shop instead?”

“Aw, that’ll be great,” Daichi’s heart swelled, eyes alight. 

“I know right?” Kuroo’s trademark Cheshire smirk bloomed across his face as he leaned, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s neck before starting to prep his father’s breakfast. 

“So, pack life?” Kuroo hummed, conversationally. His voice was musical. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t wait to tell you. Suga agreed to being my pack matriarch.” He could’ve told him over text or call, but Daichi much preferred to have this conversation in person. Kuroo’s happy perfume spiked the air again. He turned for a brief moment, flashing Daichi a smile that rivaled sugar, “I’m so proud of you, ButterDream.”

“Aw, thanks a lot KitKat. And how’d things go for you? Did you ask Kenma?” 

“Nah, Kenma’s so young, just presented y’know? He’s practically a hatchling. And you know what he told me?” 

“What?” 

“He was all like,” Kuroo gave a heavy melancholic sigh to mock his friend and made his voice lugubrious and pouting, “I’m not sure why I presented as an omega. I’d make a terrible alpha but I feel like I’d make an even worse omega. I’m not nurturing. I’m not motherly. I hate people.” 

Daichi was doubling over with laughter, “is that what he sounds like?” 

“It is,” Kuroo chuckled, the lie made obvious by another terrible smirk. “Anyways, I didn’t wanna put any pressure on him, so I decided to ask Yaku instead, just until Kenma’s ready.”

“I thought Yaku was the short angry one?” 

“Mmmhmmm, he is,” Kuroo bobbed his chin in a nod, already in the process of adding sugar to his rice, “He seems like a weird choice from an outsider’s perspective, I know, but Yaku would make a great pack mommy. He’s mature and centered, very independent but reliable. And yeah, he may be irascible by nature, but he loves the team and takes to them maternally.”

“Kuroo please, I don’t read dictionaries for fun. What on earth does irascible mean?”

“Having or showing the tendency to be easily angered,” Kuroo recited. 

“Ah, dork,” Daichi rolled his eyes, not hiding the fond grin that reached his ears. The pair kept up idle confabulation until Kuroo had done with the cooking. Daichi found it enchanting to watch Kuroo set the table for his father, miso, rice, fruit, all organized into plates and bowls with the appropriate utensils, a steaming mug of macha at the ready. Most alphas had little to no home economics. It was an omega’s job after all, to service the home. Daichi himself knew little about the ends and outs of home care, so watching Kuroo was always a treat. Kuroo draped himself over Daichi’s shoulder once finished. Daichi smiled, squishing their cheeks together. Suga’s words again. _Wouldn’t you rather start a pack with him?_ It would be nice, he’d admit that, but a pack ran by two alphas was not only absurd but downright contradictory. Kuroo and Daichi would’ve made it work had they been in such a position, but things were easier, safer like this. They couldn’t have pups together. They couldn’t see each other often, but it was okay. They were fine, like this.

* * *

Daichi had always had insecurities about the stability of he and Kuroo’s relationship, but he had never _questioned_ it until _that_ night. It was still his second year. He was in the early summer transitioning into the third year when it happened. Daichi had spent all day inside, as it was much too hot to do much else. Sugawara and Asahi had come over and they had wasted a couple hours eating popsicles on the porch steps and talking about nothing until Asahi had to go bakc home and Sugawara had to go eat dinner with his cousins. It had been nice, and Daichi was content with occupying the night time hours in his bed on his phone. He was scrolling through the plethora of YouTube videos, most likely filled with cursed themes, Suga had sent him, when his phone started buzzing, the familiar ringtone he had for Kuroo singing. Daichi hit the answer button on his screen and brought the phone to his ear. 

“Heya KitKat, how’s it goin?”

For a moment, there was no reply, and Daichi’s stomach sank at the heavy breathing on the other line. What was happening? 

“D-Daichi?” Kuroo could hardly get the words out, voice reduced to a weak, airless stammer. 

“I’m here Kuroo,” Daichi said, trying to leave the worry out of his voice. The plunging sensation in his stomach had encroached to his chest. He sat up, spine hunched against the bed’s backboard. When Kuroo said no more, he asked. “What’s goin on Tetsu? You there?” 

“Y-yeah..” Kuroo sounded tiny, choking out his next words, “But I... I can’t breathe.” 

“Why? What happened?” Daichi’s heart throbbed, fluttered, and danced.

“I..” it sounded like Kuroo had shifted, “Kenma’s unconscious. I.. I think it’s my fault...” He was hyperventilating. It hit Daichi then, Kuroo was in the middle of a panic attack. 

“Tetsurou,” Daichi cooed, “You’re having a panic attack, understand?”

“Y-yes..”

“Do you have water near you?”

“N-no,” his voice was thinner, strained.

“All right. That’s okay. Look at your nose, focus on relaxing your tummy. You need to breathe okay? In your nose, out your mouth. Inhale for seven seconds, exhale for four, kay?”

“I.. I..” Kuroo panted.

“Inhale, Tetsu, you can do it.”

Kuroo’s hyperventilating ceased as he gasped a breath in through his nose. 

“Seven seconds, Tetsu. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.” 

Kuroo did as was told. 

“Exhale Tetsu, four seconds. One, two, three, four.” 

Kuroo did. 

“Good job, good job, now repeat,” Daichi said, and following that, guided Kuroo through a few more breathing exercises. As his boyfriend relaxed, Daichi would be grateful he had experience from the many times he and Suga had to nurse Asahi’s panic attacks. 

“Thanks,” Kuroo sighed. 

“Sure thing,” Daichi crooned, “Now, what’s this about Kenma being unconscious?” 

“He just fell out,” defeat weighed kuroo’s tone, “We’re outside the movie theater. We were approached by a few interested, older alphas. We almost had a fight but they eventually backed down.” 

“Your scent intimidated them?” Daichi asked. Kuroo had always had an especially powerful scent, even for an alpha his aroma was strong. 

“Yeah, but I think it intimidated Kenma as well. As soon as they left, he just collapsed. His nose is bleeding and his breathing’s kinda shaky. I was gonna call an ambulance but I, I dunno. I started feeling really sick and just ended up hitting your contact instead.” 

“That’s okay,” Daichi murmured, “You’re okay. Get Kenma to the hospital. He’s a hypersensitive omega so I bet he was just overwhelmed by your pheromones. If you can, tip his head and press a cloth to his nose to stop the bleeding,” 

“What would I do without you?” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

When only examining the bare facts, everything turned out fine. Kenma returned from the hospital without a scratch. A full three days of rest and inhaling boiling orange peal every six hours had him recovering quickly. Daichi had managed to stop Kuroo’s panic attack, but that wasn’t enough for him. Kuroo had been scared, terrified. He hadn’t known what to do and needed comfort. Daichi should’ve been there to hold and protect kuroo, but instead he was several hours away in the safety of his bed. Kuroo’s dominant secondary gender no longer mattered. He was Daichi’s responsibility, Daichi’s small thing to love, Daichi’s small thing to defend, and he had failed. The thought left him chilly and vacant, further exacerbated when Kuroo begun taking gland repression pills.

* * *

Their relationship had descended into more challenging territory beyond that point. It was less because of Kuroo’s incident with Kenma and more on account of the third year. With the new volleyball season came new members, with new members came new secondaries, which meant more work. Of course Daichi was adopting the responsibility to care for their new first years. He wanted everyone in Karasuno to feel at home, to be apart of his pack. Kageyama and Tsukishima were the most disagreeable people he had ever encountered, worsened when they both presented as alphas. Hinata was a tricky omega to deal with due to his pure indifference toward his gender, and Yamaguchi had to be under tight surveillance because his abnormal weakness to commands made him a prime target for alphas. Ultimately, the more work Daichi had to put in, the less time he had for Kuroo. It didn’t help that Daichi was _actually_ passionate about this year, that he believed enough practice and shaping with the first years would morph Karasuno into a winning team, a team with wings. Kuroo was reciprocating. He too worked hard to care for Nekoma, to care for both their volleyball and secondary needs. He and Daichi saw each other less and less. The training camp sessions would have been opportune for them to hang out, especially since everyone in Karasuno connected well with everyone in Nekoma, only, it was, in fact, a training camp. The teams had little time to themselves outside of lunch and curfew. It hurt. The less Daichi saw his long-time partner, the more pain he felt, the more irritated he became. 

“You haven’t come to see me in a while,” Kuroo said, over video chat one evening, the summer of their third year. He lied sprawled on his bed, kicking his legs in the air as he did his biology homework, homework he breezed through. Science in all its forms hadn’t come easy to him, but since he loved it so much, figuring out the school work was always a pleasurable challenge. 

“We just saw each other,” Daichi was also doing his homework, sat at his desk with his computer beside is textbook so he could see kuroo. That wasn’t exactly what he had intended to say, and especially not in such an acidic manner. It was the first thing to come to mind however, and Daichi had never been good at holding in his thoughts. 

“The Shinsen summer camp doesn’t count,” Kuroo poked his lip out in a pout, “Everyone was there.” 

“It hasn’t been that long since then Tetsu,” Daichi ran a hand through his hair, “And besides, the autumn preliminaries are coming up.”

“Is that really an excuse?” Kuroo kept his voice light, though he was feeling everything but. He was aware that it wasn’t quite Daichi’s fault, but he felt neglected and both of them needed to discuss this before things got too far. 

“It’s not like you’ve come to see me either,” Daichi retorted, the exhaustion he had been feeling over the past few months bleeding into his words, twisting them into an exasperated huff. Kuroo’s question felt more like a jab, and if he was going to throw everything out on the table, uncensored and careless, Daichi would as well. 

“You know my home situation. You told me I didn’t have to make the trip,” Kuroo’s voice lowered. 

“That doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t,” Daichi rumbled. 

“What does that even imply?” 

“C’mon, really? For the past like what, two and a half years? It’s been me. You could’ve tried to make an effort. You left it all to me.”

“You’re talking like it’s already over. Have you been thinking about this or something?” 

“Believe me, I didn’t call to break up with you,” Daichi had abandoned his homework, the music he was playing mere white noise as he watched Kuroo through his computer screen, “I wante to talk to you, but of course I’ve been thinking about this. Things have been so strained between us lately.” 

“And you’re saying that’s my fault?” Kuroo pursed his lips together, now sitting cross legged on his bed, his computer on his pillow. 

“I’m saying you could’ve made a better effort.”

“You haven’t exactly been perfect,” Kuroo spat.

“I’ve done more than you though,” Daichi said. 

“If accommodating me was such a problem then why’d you agree to date me in the first place?” Kuroo wasn’t exactly yelling, but his voice had raised in volume. It rang. 

“Cause I care about you,” Daichi fired back, louder, rougher, more fiery. 

“Then stop acting like I’m a burden!”

“Really? After everything? That’s how you think I view you?” Daichi shook his head, rung out his hands, “This is going no where.” 

“The argument, or this relationship?” Kuroo whispered. 

“Both,” Daichi matched his volume. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo dropped his head, those perceptive amber eyes concealed by splashing raven bangs. He rubbed tired hands at his face and peaked up through his lashes, drooping with unshed tears, “It’s been tough without you Dai. It’s not just mentally it like, it like physically hurts that you’re not here.” 

“I know,” Daichi muttered, “i feel the same.” 

“But it isn’t working,” Kuroo tugged at his hair, “Nothing we can do will fix it. I’m just tired now.”

“Yeah,” Daichi breathed, “It’s not really you, y’know?” 

“But it also kind of is,” Kuroo stammered through sniffles. 

“Shhh, don’t say that.”  


“You think we should stop?” 

“It’d probably be for the better,” Daichi tried to look at things from the logical compartment of his purview, but of course he didn’t _want_ to stop. The very idea splintered his heart open. When he asked himself if he could see their relationship blossoming, going beyond this mountain, he could only say no. He saw no solutions, and even if he did, he doubted they still possessed the passion to execute them. They had gotten tired. Their love for one another had dwindled, in the romantic aspect at least. 

“I know that but, god, Daichi, I don’t want to,” Kuroo sobbed, voice faltering. 

“Me neither,” Daichi tried to repress his own tears, but they had cracked through his lashes, trickling down his swollen cheeks. His heart screamed. He took a breath, “We change, and change, and change. You and I, what we have, it’s never changed. Unfortunately, our surroundings aren’t the same anymore. We aren’t the same anymore. It makes sense that this has to change too.”

“We can still talk though right? We don’t have to stop being friends do we?” 

“Course not,” Daichi smiled, despite himself. His skin warmed. He was honestly flattered that Kuroo wanted to hang onto him, flattered and relieved because there was no way he was going to let go of Kuroo either.

“Then,” Kuroo smiled too, an agonizingly sweet smile that chipped off pieces from Daichi’s soul, “Then thank you. I know you’re gonna do well at the autumn prelims. You’ll beat Seijou this time.” 

“And we’ll come see you at Tokyo’s gym,” Daichi promised. 

They ended the call.

* * *

The first person Daichi told was Suga. It was later that very same night, past midnight. Daichi was unable to sleep, plagued with ideas of his ex lover, his deep voice, his sturdy hands, his dumb smile, his goofy jokes, his cherry rosewood and sweet smoke fragrance. Daichi supposed, in a basic sense, he hadn’t lost any of the mentioned qualities, but in a personal sense, he had lost all of them in more. He couldn’t sleep, and in the half manic haze of sleep deprivation, texted Suga. He was surprised when he answered. 

**Sugawara Koushi - 1:23a.m.**  
On my way. I’ll come through your window. 

Daichi was grateful they shared a neighborhood. The concern for his omega friend being out so late never had the chance to fester amidst his sorrow, and by the time the realization on what he had asked of Sugawara donned on him, there was a soft tapping at his window. Daichi dragged himself out of bed, feeling he outweighed an elephant, and opened the window. Suga pulled himself over the sill, dropping into Daichi’s room and not bothering to close the window, summer breeze wrestling through the lavender satin of his loungewear, a loose buttoned shirt and shorts. There was a bundle of bags wrapped in his arms.

“God, Suga, that’s what you came in? At least put a jacket on or something,” Daichi quietly wailed. He didn’t close the window either, afraid the noise would disturb his parents’ slumber. 

“This is what I wear to bed,” Suga said, “I wasn’t changing for shit.”  


Daichi felt the ghost of a grin brush his lips. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you come out here at this hour. It’s dangerous for omegas this late.”

“It doesn’t matter what time of day it is, omegas are always in danger. Who cares anyways? Nothing will keep me from helping out my buddy,” his voice was jocose but Daichi knew just how dead serious he was. 

“Thanks Suga.”

“Oh, hush. You know it’s no problem for me. So what’s got you all upset?” 

“Aw, me and Kuroo broke up earlier tonight,” Daichi pressed two fingers into his temples. Saying Kuroo’s name was enough to make him dizzy, announcing that they were no longer a couple made his head pound. Had they really broken up?

“Oh,” Suga’s eyes were wide hazel pools, mouth left ajar. Of all things Daichi could’ve said, that was the very last thing he expected. He hugged his bags close to his chest, “Well, I brought snacks and games. You can tell me all about it while I kick your ass at Uno.”

“Kay,” Daichi mumbled. Something about Suga’s smile encouraged him to smile too. He was a wonderful friend, really. 

Daichi was in a fresh waterfall of tears by the time he had choked the story out, their card games abandoned but their chocolate covered strawberries very much not. They had cleaned out the box. Suga had bought two of them a few days back, as he loved them. Daichi had leaned back against the bed, hands and knees trembling, his whimpers quiet. Suga wiped away his snot and tears with a tissue, then crawled straight into Daichi’s lap. He cradled his head to his chest, combing through ruffled dark hair and training his hand down the constricted muscles of his back. He rocked them a little, scent puffing. The scent of sugar permeated the air, coaxing Daichi to relax, to take deep inhales of those comforting saccharine pheromones. 

“You did well Daichi. I know that was hard. I know you love him a lot. You did what was best for the both of you. Be proud of yourself, and hey, if you ever want to try again, you can. You and Kuroo aren’t over, your problems are. That stuff can hurt though and it’s okay to not be okay for a littl while. Just don’t feel bad. Don’t blame yourself for looking out for him.”

Daichi nodded meekly into his shirt. The pair readjusted, sliding down to the wooden floor, their legs tangled, Daichi with his face hidden in Suga’s chest and Suga with his arms tightened around Daichi. 

Daichi fell asleep like that just a few moments later. Sugawara hoisted him into bed and tucked him into the sheets, catching his breath as he tidied up their mess. He grabbed a few blankets from Daichi’s closet and camped out on the floor by the latter’s bed. He could complain about the inevitable back pain later.

* * *

Daichi had expected to wake up without Suga, but no, he was there with him, in the morning. When Daichi sat up with a yawn and a stretch and peaked over the side of the bed, he saw him, coiled in a few of Daichi’s blankets with his head nestled on a stolen pillow. The sun filtered through Daichi’s singular window, catching on silver hair and lavender satin. Daichi wasn’t sure what was passing through his mind when he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and scooped Suga’s warm, squishy body into his arms, settling him over his thighs. Suga unconsciously began to purr, nuzzling into Daichi’s shoulder, the cheery sweetness of his saccharine scent flittering through the air. Daichi’s heart swelled threefold. 

And it would continue to swell, and swell, and swell. With every volleyball game, every practice game, every three on three, his heart would swell. Every time they had lunch and Suga would sit so close their thighs brushed, his heart swelled. Whenever Suga’s smile came around, be it the soft maternal one, the carefree jubilant one, or the chaotic havoc reeking one, Daichi’s heart would swell. Whenever Suga’s scent would rise with emotion, Daichi’s heart would swell. Whenever he saw Suga mothering the other members of Karasuno, Daichi’s heart would swell. It swelled with the idea of Suga, which flooded the gates of his mind space. He and Kuroo’s relationship did not break. It was quite shaky at first, but they slotted together as close friends rather quickly in the end. Even through that, Daichi’s heart swelled for Suga. Daichi did something about it when their graduation hit them. 

“Do me the pleasure of courting you?” he asked, head down, lowered on one knee as he presented Suga with both a bouquet of rainbow camellias and a ring, the band silver with varying hues of purple stones constructing the piece. He remembered the way Suga’s eyes got enormous, remembered the way tears were streaming down his cheeks as he closed and unclosed his hands, remembered how he could _feel_ Suga’s heart thudding when he slid the ring on his finger, remembered Suga’s heat, the tickle of his hair as he pulled Daichi into a crushing embrace, remembered how his heart swelled five sizes too big for his chest, and remembered how so very whole he had felt when the words “of course,” whispered past Suga’s lips. 

Daichi was on autopilot. He had ignored Yosashi’s questions and protests when he bolted for his cruiser and leapt into the driver’s seat. His body screamed with Suga’s distress. He was on fire, and the pain in his neck was unbearable. He couldn’t let that deter him however. Suga was in danger. His sugary scent stung Daichi’s nose and he let that guide him, using his status as a police officer to run red lights and make exhilarating maneuvers, his lights flashing and his siren wailing. Everything was a blur, slides of flashing color through his windows as he sped down the streets. He couldn’t have arrived at the daycare fast enough. He parked haphazardly in the parking lot and tumbled from his seat. His nose had lead him here, alarm bells ringing in his chest when he picked up on the irony scent of blood. He swept his gaze around, spotting Sugawara strewn on his back in an empty parking space. A new wave of fear crashed into Daichi. 

His pregnant mate was on the pavement. 

He whipped out his phone and dialed the emergency line as he darted over to Sugawara. He pressed the phone to his ear, trying to keep himself together as he listened to the person on the other side and explained his predicament. His pregnant omega partner had fallen, there was blood, they needed help immediately, they were in the parking lot of Home Angel Daycare. After being assured that an ambulance would be there soon, he pocketed his phone and focused all his attention on Suga. His heart banged in protest at the state his mate was in. 

“Koushi,” Daichi crouched beside him, resting a hand on Sugawara’s cheek. “Can you hear me?” 

“Th-thank god,” Suga stammered, his voice hardly audible. His fingers came tight around Daichi’s wrist. “Daichi... you came for me.” 

“Of course I did,” Daichi was loath to move him, so he settled for caressing his cheeks, kissing his forehead, and massaging through his rumpled silver hair. “What happened? Can you tell me? In as few words as possible, kay? Don’t exert yourself.” 

“Harujima pushed me..” Suga mumbled. He was beyond relieved at Daichi’s presence. He took solace in that homey campfire scent, in the large callous hands on his face and in his hair. He was still positively terrified for his pups though, and the ache in his back and wild contractions had yet to cease. “I haven’t moved and I ... I’m not sure if the pups are okay..’ he whined between sharp breaths and yelps. There was a way to assess these sorts of things without professional help. Daichi dipped his head down, pressing his ear to Suga’s stomach and giving a soft rumble. The pups responded. A spew of tiny kicks followed and Suga cursed.  


“They’re moving well. They’re okay,” Daichi sighed as he straightened, gathering up one of Suga’s hands, “But that doesn’t mean you are.” 

“I don’t care,” Suga breathed, “If they’re okay, then I’ll be okay too. That’s all that matters.” 

“You’ve always been so brave, Kou,” Daichi whispered. 

“And you’ve always been there to protect me,” Suga exhaled and squeezed Daichi’s hand, “Thank you.’ 

“No,” Daichi shook his head, “Thank **you.** Thank you for protecting my heart, and thank you for defending our pups.” He leaned and planted a kiss on Suga’s trembling lips. 

He stayed with him, offering as much comfort as he could give until the ambulance came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad respect to those who work so hard to maintain long distance relationships.  
> Okay okay, I’ll stop hanging you guys from cliffs now. Next chapter we get some closure about Suga’s situation and meet Nekoma. A big big thank you to those who read! :)
> 
> Drop a kudos and comment if it ain’t too much trouble, and don’t forget that it is okay to prioritize yourself. Take care you beautiful human beings! <3


	4. Fortune in Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Medical terminology. We’re getting deep into Suga’s pregnancy condition and what the fall did to him. If that stuff messes with you, go no further my friends.

Suga had been conscious the entire time. Not once did his awareness falter, and yet, he struggled to piece together the fragments of everything that proceeded Daichi’s arrival. He was washed in pain, and the blood trickling down his thighs was terrifying, but he was thankful to be holding Daichi’s hand, thankful to be staring into his eyes, thankful to be inhaling his warm fiery scent, thankful to hear his raspy voice. Despite the way Suga’s heart pounded, Daichi’s presence lulled him into a sense of calm. The moments spent in the ambulance were hazy. Suga’s panic begun rising only when he was rushed into the emergency room, and the medics ushered Daichi to the waiting rooms, leaving Sugawara alone. Nothing seemed real, the world muffled to him as he was put through tests, as blood and urine samples were gathered and ultrasounds were taken, as questions were asked and notes about his condition were recorded. He saw the doctors, the white walls, the medical equipment, through foggy vision and did his best to bare the discomfort of the tests and attempts to cease his bleeding. The activity finally slowed when the medics left, convening in another location to discuss the results of their tests and treatments. Suga was left to his own devices, lied out on his back in the not so comfortable confines of the hospital bed. His babies kicked again at the walls of his stomach, and the action relieved him. With a sigh, head cloudy from the essential drugs the IV was pumping through his veins, he set a hand to his tummy, feeling the kicks on his palm. After an eternity of Suga drowning in his own frantic worries, the doctor returned. He took a seat in his roller chair beside Sugawara’s bed.  


“Hello there Sugawara. How are you feeling? Any severe changes in your symptoms?” 

“Don’t think so,” Suga mumbled, “‘M just tired, and concerned.” 

“That’s fair,” Dr. Nishihana cooed, “I’m here with your diagnosis and treatment plan, okay?” 

Suga gave a slight drop of his chin as a nod. 

“Kay, so we’ve recognized your condition as abruptio placentae, mmkay? That’s placental abruption. Do you know what that means?”

Suga shook his head.

“Okay, your placenta, which delivers oxygen and nutrients to your babies, has separated.” 

Sugawara drew an audible gasp, eyes widening into large hazel oceans as his heart dived out of his stomach. 

“But don’t worry. You’re a lucky mom Suga. The fall you took was no severe one so your separation was mild.” 

“So?” Suga’s heart rate was still up. 

“So often when this happens, the babies have to be prematurely delivered by C section, or the damage is so minor that the mom can go home and rest. You’re lucky to have landed somewhere in the middle. Your placental abruption is not severe but because you do have three babies on the way and the fall did make you bleed, we’d like to keep yu here at the hospital for close monitoring. We want to make sure there isn’t any further bleeding or clotting, and we want to put your babies on medication to insure their lungs develop properly. Again, it wasn’t a horrific fall, but we want to take precautions. You and your pups are stable, and we want to keep it that way. We spoke to Okizawa Sonome, the doctor who was monitoring your pregnancy, and she said you were due in about two and a half months. You’ll stay here in that time, until your babies are successfully delivered. We’ll have another nurse to modulate and monitor your condition, another omega, fortunately for you. And I’ll be popping in as well and weathering any possible emergencies, okay? I’ve assigned your husband to filling out the paperwork. The rest of your pack is in the waiting room as well. Would you like to speak to them?” 

“Mhm,” Suga replied, bitter, hardly above a whisper. It was a grand sum of information to compute, and the gravity of it sent Suga’s spinning world crashing down. The reality was that his pups were okay, and he couldn’t have been more alleviated by the fact. However, just as so, there was much uncertainty to be tackled in the coming future. His pups’ stable condition wasn’t guaranteed. There could be complications, and also, the days leading up to the delivery had been snatched away from him. His time at work, the few lone hours he had with Daichi, their morning cuddles and pillow talks, reading to the babies, prepping the baby room together, the baby shower Asahi had worked so hard for, that the Star Winged Corvids and the old Nekoma team were invited to, all of it had been lost. Suga clutched at his hospital gown, scowling down at the creases his fingers left. This was all Harujima’s fault. She had put Sugawara and his pups in danger, jeopardized the happiness of his future, assaulted a pregnant individual outside of a daycare, for what? Because he had scolded her? Because he was being a good employee? Because he was protecting her from the penalties of tardiness? Or was it because he was an omega, a secondary? Heat flushed down Sugawara’s fatigued figure and his gut tightened with disgust, fury. The humans’ vendetta against secondaries was getting ridiculous. To think that they lived in a world where a woman could throw a whole diatribe over a pregnant man, push him, and successfully get away with it. Suga could’ve gotten incredibly hurt, and in the end, no one beyond his pack mates cared. No one asked him who had pushed him and if he wanted to press charges. The doctor had even gone so far as to say he was lucky. In what circumstance was it ever considered lucky for a pregnant person to fall? Man or woman? Secondary or human? Sugawara could do naught about the paroxysm of rage that gripped him, only hold tight to the flimsy bed sheet and glare as his vision again rocked and blurred, as scarlet became the only color he could see. Nishihana paid him no mind, getting from his chair to go fetch the rest of Suga’s pack.

* * *

The entirety of Star winged Corvids filed into Suga’s small hospital room, all looking less than pleased with the situation, and smelling the part too. Suga could smell the bitterness of Kageyama’s chocolate scent, the sting of Tsukishima’s white sage and tea, the distaste coloring Kiyoko’s peony fragrance, the acid in Tanaka’s green apple perfume. Daichi had been upset from the moment he found Suga on the asphalt. and that had yet to change. Even Asahi was unhappy. His cinnamon scent was not subdued with anxiety as it so often was, no. This time, it was hot, hot like rage, hot like fury, like fire, like the spirit of the color red. Suga simply wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t used to seeing all of his alphas so disagreeable at once. His omegas were in no better a state. Yamaguchi and Hinata looked concerned most of all. Hinata’s citrus honeysuckle scent bled with worry and Yamaguchi was on the verge of a panic attack, Yachi as well, with Nishinoya as pissed as the alphas. One could tell that Ennoshita had tried to soothe them. He smelled heavily of the heliotrope fragrance that identified him. A cloud of vanilla, almonds, and cherries floated about him, but alas, a pack this frustrated was hard to quell, and if the heavy lids of his eyes were any indication, Ennoshita had exhausted himself trying. 

“Hey guys,” Suga would typically try for a smile for situations of this capacity, but he hadn’t the energy to. 

“Oh Koushi,” Daichi rushed to his bedside, taking Suga’s hands in both of his and kissing his knuckles. 

“Did they tell you my diagnosis?” Sugawara sat up. The pain was no longer present. His pups were still kicking, but it was more comfortable than what the prior contractions had been. The drugs in his bloodstream had him feeling heavy and somnolent. 

“Yeah,” Daichi’s voice fell a few octaves and he leaned to spatter kisses along Suga’s brow, his nose, his cheeks. “Placental abruption. I’m sorry Darling,” he murmured, ducking his head into Suga’s neck and nosing at his scent glands. He wanted to get the smell of medicine and iron off of him. He wanted him to feel at home. Well, as at home as one possibly _could_ feel while in a hospital and baring the crux of horrific news. This was causal for a thorough scenting. He nuzzled his cheek and nose against the glands at Suga’s neck, brushing his thumbs over the ones on his wrists. Suga’s eyes fluttered shut and he gave a meek, delighted purr. 

“They said you’d be staying in the hospital for the next two months,” Asahi rumbled. 

“Yeah,” Suga breathed, “Sorry Asahi. The baby shower. You worked so hard on it.” 

“Don’t be like that Suga. We can still have the party after they’re born. No one says we can’t,” Nishinoya said, ever the optimist, “We just want you to be healthy, okay?” 

“Yeah, and it’ll be just as amazing too,” Hinata added, “We’ll still be proud of you, and we’ll still invite Nekoma over, and we’ll still have a great time! The only difference is, you’ll get to give the triplets their presence immediately rather than having to wait.” 

“I know but..” Suga lowered his gaze, “Thank you but ...” He broke off. This conflict was difficult enough to choke down as it was. He didn’t want to make it harder on them. Like Daichi, Suga was a source of stability for the pack. He wished not to ruin that with his weakness, even though his emotions were overwhelming, broiling him from the inside and threatening to spill from his fingertips.

“Hey,” kageyama aimed a hard look at him, “Whatever you need, you can ask. Whatever you want, you can say.”

“Kageyama’s right my man,” Tanaka said, “Just because you’re pack matriarch, doesn’t mean you’re not aloud to be vulnerable and need stuff too.”

“This is hard for us,’ Kiyoko said, “So I just know it’s even harder for you. I bet you’re scared and unhappy..”

“It’s okay Suga,” Yamaguchi cooed.  


Suga’s gaze remained downcast. He interlaced his fingers with Daichi’s, squeezing and loosening them. 

“We’re all here for you Kou,” Daichi said sweetly. 

“.... ..... .. I,” Suga’s voice shattered, “I don’t even know what to say. I just.. I just wish this didn’t have to happen. I wish it could’ve gone differently. My pups could’ve been killed and all of our future plans are lost cause I ... cause I fell, cause I’m a secondary.” The words poured out easier than he thought, quick and rough and light like grains of sand through one’s fingers. With them came the tears, turning his brown eyes into glittery waters. His body shook with hiccups and sobs, and he threw himself into Daichi’s chest. Daichi’s arms came around him, tight, protective. The rest of the pack filed in. Nishinoya and Hinata, with no regard to hospital etiquette, climbed into bed with Suga and snuggled against him. The pair of tiny omegas had always had such high body temperatures, and Suga relaxed at the warmth they resonated. The other pack members were all over him as well. Asahi, Tanaka, Kageyama, Kiyoko. Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita. They all stayed like that, stacked on top of one another, a commingling of soft scents, cuddles, and purrs. Suga eventually calmed, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he sniffled. 

“Shhh, none of that,” Kiyoko drew her finger over Suga’s lips, “No unnecessary “thank you”s. You’re more than welcome.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Yachi smiled in concurrence. 

“Yachi, aren’t you in heat?” Suga asked. 

“Well uh yeah,” Yachi glanced to one side but her smile didn’t leave, “But I took some suppressants as soon as we heard about your accident and rushed over. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Accident,” Asahi grumbled, “I’ll give Harujima an accident.’

“You and me both,” Daichi growled.

“Save some for me,” Nishinoya joined in, “I’ll tear that bitch into such tiny pieces, that once they’ve been uncovered from their scattered places across the world and put back together, her family still won’t recognize her.” 

“Stop it you guys,” Suga chided, “it’s not fair to plan her death without me.” That got the entire pack in laughing hysterics. That was more reflective of Suga’s chaotic personality. He had so often been the character to bounce back. Even now, at what could possibly be described as his lowest point, he was there, making his pack mates smile. All he needed was support. That’s all Sugawara Koushi ever needed.

* * *

The pack stayed until the nurse encouraged them to let Sugawara get some sleep. It had to be past twelve a.m., generous really, but then, the nurse assigned to Sugawara was another omega just as Nishihana promised. He had to have related to the pack’s sorrow. Daichi recognized him as Shirabu Kenjirou. He had a quiet way about him, slightly spiteful, but otherwise very compassionate. He sent the Star winged Corvids away, sparing no small talk of Shiratorizawa or younger days. 

“I’m not looking forward to spending my first night in the hospital all by myself,” Sugawara said, though his complaint was sprinkled with cheer. He was at peace after having spent some time with his pack members, and at the healthy kicking he’d occasionally feel in his stomach. His predicament was less than ideal, but he was eased now. The rest had left when asked, though Daichi had stayed a while longer for the sake of quality time and a slow goodbye. 

“You want me to stay here?” Daichi gestured to one of the chairs in the hospital room. 

“No, it’s late, and you have work tomorrow,” Suga shook his head. 

“I’m calling in sick.” 

“You’re tired Babe.”

“I’d never sleep if it meant more time with you,” Daichi cupped Suga’s jaw in one big hand. 

“That’s so corny,” Suga tilted his head with a sarcastic grin, “Don’t be silly. Get in a real bed. You can come visit me tomorrow morning, soon as you want. Can’t guarantee I’ll be awake though.” 

“Ya sure Hun?”

“Mhm,” Suga chimed, nodding into Daichi’s palm. A doting smile tugged at the corners of Daichi’s lips and he guided Suga’s face closer to his. They met in a tender kiss. Suga strung his arms around Daichi’s neck, purring into their next few kisses. The warmth of Daichi’s hands seeped through his hospital gown. They broke away after a long, desperate moment. 

“See you soon, Waffle,” Suga whispered, trailing his nails over the glands on Daichi’s neck. Once more the delight of Daichi’s unsolicited shiver surfaced over his chest, bringing to his countenance a sweet and venomous smirk. 

“Night Kou,” Daichi ignored the flush on his cheeks, offering a smile of his own. Suga was as playful as ever. With little more, Daichi left the room.

* * *

Daichi had trouble sleeping when he got back home. He was going to be in such trouble with his employer, especially since he’d be calling in tomorrow morning to request a day off. He wasn’t sure he could handle the police work whilst under the stress of today. In the midst of his doleful thoughts, sprawled on his back, atop the bed too big without Sugawara, he forwarded Kuroo a text. Kuroo was often up late into the night, either to read or to watch over Kenma, whom could game until sunrise with no regret. Kenma had grabbed his associates degree and became a popular streamer, so that was his job anyways.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou - 1:23a.m.**  
Hey Daichi. What r u doing up so late?

 **Sawamura Daichi - 1:25a.m.**  
You realize my job tends to run late right?

 **Kuroo Tetsurou - 1:27a.m.**  
Yeah and? Ur usually cuddled up under Suga by now. How is he by the way?

 **Sawamura Daichi - 1:30a.m.**  
That’s the thing. Can I call you? 

**Kuroo Tetsurou - 1:30a.m.**  
Yup 

Daichi heaved a sigh as he rolled to a sit. He lounged back against the bed’s backboard, navigating to Kuroo’s contact and pressing the call button. 

“Dai?” he picked up immediately, “What’s the trouble?” 

“Um, Koushi’s in the hospital,” Daichi said.

“.. oh god,” Kuroo breathed, “Are the pups okay?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Daichi murmured, “But the doctors said Kou’s position was too delicate to send him home, but not serious enough to call for instant delivery.” 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“His placenta separated a little bit cause one of those damn mom’s at the daycare pushed him.’

“Oh Daichi, I’m so so sorry,” Kuroo’s voice lowered, washed over deep with grave solemnity. He had slipped into his register. 

“Don’t apologize,” Daichi ran a hand through his bristly brown hair. He sympathized with Kuroo’s anger. Daichi’s own anger wouldn’t stop fizzling. His body warmed and his skin buzzed, fangs itching with the need to make something _bleed_ whenever he thought about it. Someone had wronged his omega. Daichi wasn’t quite sure how he’d achieve it, but Harujima couldn’t go on living without penance.

“We’re coming down early,” Kuroo said. 

“What?” Daichi shook from his irate haze. 

“My pack and I. We’re catching the tohoku Shinkansen to Sendai and we’ll come and see you.” 

“Kuroo, no. You guys built your schedules around the baby shower next week. Just come then. You don’t have to stop everything. The baby shower has been pushed back, but that doesn’t matter.”

“I can’t wait that long, and neither will anyone else when they hear of this. Suga needs our support.”

“How long will you stay?”

“Couple days, a week maybe? When’s the baby shower now?”

“Don’t know yet, but definitely after Suga’s due date.”

“Kay, we’ll see ya soon Dai.”

* * *

Kuroo’s pack was BKA. The Business of Kitten Affairs, consisting of those whom comprised the original Nekoma high volleyball team. Night was inky and twinkling above them, the heaviness of sorrow and frustration hanging laden in the air after their train ride to Sendai. It was but a few long days after Suga’s hospitalization. A Friday. BKA had opted to stay a week, temporarily canceling their jobs and taking their university classes online. They met up with Daichi and his pack beneath the overhang of a cafe in Sendai station. To minimize hotel pricing, it was agreed upon that Kuroo and Kenma would stay with Daichi, Yaku and Kai would stay with Nishinoya and Asahi, Lev and Inuoka would stay with Hinata and Kageyama, Shibayama and Yamamoto would stay with Tanaka and Ennoshita, and Fukunaga would stay with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. With those conclusions met, the groups went their separate ways, taking either the senseki line, main Tohoku line, or tozai subway to get to their neighborhoods. The Star Winged Corvids lived in different cities, after all. Daichi had opted not to rent a flat to house his entire pack in, as some packs, like the BKA for example, chose to do. He thought the Star Winged Corvids would be too rowdy a group living together, and that their career paths differed too significantly to stay together. After they finished up their college work, Hinata and Kageyama would go on to join professional volleyball teams, for example, while Daichi and Suga were pursuing a quiet life in Miyagi as a police officer and daycare teacher. Indeed, the Star Winged Corvids’ paths veered a great distance from one another. No matter how far they went however, Daichi and Suga would insure they’d all have a family to call theirs. That’s what a pack was.

* * *

Pack matriarch suited Yaku Morisuke just fine, Asahi would think. He upheld conversation with Nishinoya and Asahi himself on the chilly walk through their neighborhood, Kai providing his own easy commentary. When they arrived at the Azumane and Noya residence, Yaku wasted no time inquiring about where he and Kai could settle without posing inconvenience. The living room would need due, since Asahi had transformed the guest room into his own at-home atelier. Not a problem, so Yaku assured as he prepared a comfy home out of the couch, love seat, and flurry of blankets and pillows he packed. Leave it to Yaku to make a nest out of anything, anywhere. 

“It won’t bother you if Kai stays in your nest with you?” Asahi asked, incredulous, watching Yaku arrange the pillows how he so desired. 

“Course not,’ Yaku threw a smile over his shoulder, “he’ll behave.”

“Excuse me?” Kai raised his head from where he was leaning against the wall. 

“Hmm, I kid, Kitten,” Yaku flourished his wrist, “i feel comfortable sharing my nest with all the members of BKA. It’s not a problem. Have you had dinner?”

“Nope,” Nishinoya answered, “Gonna feed us, Yaku?” 

“Don’t be rude Noya,” Asahi chastised, “ **We** should be feeding **him.** ”

“Sure. You got ingredients for sushi?” Yaku asked. 

“He’s serious,” Asahi mumbled beneath his breath. 

“Yeah!” Nishinoya threw himself in the air with glee. 

“Great. I’ll get on that soon then,” Yaku mused, “Tell me, has this Harujima woman been thoroughly trashed or arrested for shoving Sugawara at all?” 

“Not to my knowledge,” Asahi said, “We haven’t really talked about it since it happened Tuesday.”

“Hmmm,” Yaku’s expression shadowed as he passed into the kitchen, “We must do something about that.’”

“Yaku’s so cool,” Nishinoya gushed. 

“You mean terrifying,” Asahi said.

* * *

“So, are you gonna do anything about it?” Kuroo asked, grabbing his mug of milk tea from the kitchen stove and sauntering back into the living room. He settled down on the couch beside Daichi, the news playing in a low volume on the television before them. Kenma was splayed out on the carpet fore the couch, on his stomach as he engaged in a game on his switch. It would have been reminiscent of the old days Daichi spent at Kuroo’s house, when they were a long-distance couple, had it not been for the situation’s sobriety. 

“Of course I wanna do something,” Daichi exhaled. The rage he felt toward Harujima would not soon leave the pit of his stomach. “But what can I do? There’s a real big chance that the authorities won’t pay our case any mind,” he threw a glance at the TV which showed no important thing on its screen, “That’s how humans are about us secondaries.” 

“We should still try though, Dai,” Kuroo’s arm came around Daichi’s shoulders and he ushered him against his side, “Maybe Suga has some friends at the daycare that’ll back him up. What happened to him wasn’t okay.”

“I know,” Daichi rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, wishing he could inhale that familiar cherry wood and smoke perfume. A shame Kuroo began taking gland repression pills. His scent was so tenuous now, only detectable when he was experiencing violent emotion, or when one shoved their nose deep into his neck. 

“Well, I’ll tel you what,” Kenma spoke up, surprising both alphas in the room, “I’m certainly not letting that daycare mom hurt Sugawara and his pups without ruining her life in some format. Now, whether that happens through legal means or not is up to what you decide, Sawamura.” 

A proud, if not dangerous grin spread across Kuroo’s face, “That’s my boy, Kenma.”

Daichi was speechless. They were so ready to mess up a person, all for his Sugawara. Knowing he had their support swept his soul into the clouds. He’d do something. He’d stand up for he and Sugawara’s rights as citizens, even if naught was to come of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my lovelies. I know I kept you waiting this time around. Mid January went feral and I struggled through writer’s block. So I’m making it up to you with extra content. We’ve got one more chapter, plus a cute little epilogue coming. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Drop a comment and a kudos if it isn’t too much trouble, and remember to take care of yourself. Grab a snack, drink some water, nap as much as you want. <3


End file.
